elixir
by Comment te dire
Summary: "Car après tout, je n'ai jamais accepté de t'appartenir... Uryu." Par moi et Qyume.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, chère lectrice!

Oui, je suis pas naïve au point de penser qu'il y a des lecteurs masculins, mais, s'il y en a, je vous remercie deux fois plus infiniment que les autres de lire cette fic (la rareté fait la qualité, que voulez vous). Les filles, je vous remercie une fois infiniment (en plus, je suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait des gens qui lisent alors... disons une virgule cinq fois infiniment)

Bref, il s'agit d'une fiction sur un couple que j'aime bien, Mayuri Kurotsuchi et Uryu Ishida. C'est assez violent, je pense, et je ne met pas de Lemon dedans (sans compter que si lemon il y a, ce seras un rape-lemon) mais je l'ajouterais peut être dans une fiction à part, "élixir citron" ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bien, voyons voir, que reste t il à préciser? Ah oui, l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Uryu courait. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais, pendant que son brillant esprit analysait la situation, son corps, non sans une certaine logique car poursuivi par l'Effaceur, courait.<br>Il pesta contre un caillou mal placé qui lui avait fait perdre sa concentration. Il ne savait pas comment rentrer sur Terre, mais il était légèrement devant le shinigami qui l'avait traqué, qui, lui aussi, paniquait devant le train infernal, et il savait qu'il pourrait tirer profit de cette situation dès qu'ils arriveraient au bout du Dangai. Il se savait rapide. Son point faible, c'était l'endurance, et sur le moment, courant depuis un temps qui lui semblait interminable, les poumons enflammés et les jambes comme du plomb, il regrettait de ne pas en avoir plus.

_"Pourquoi ce fichu passage est il si long?_  
><em>Encore quelques minutes...<em>  
><em>Résiste, corps, résiste.<em>  
><em>C'est la sortie, là bas? C'est loin...<em>  
><em>Enfin!"<em>

Il accéléra. L'autre derriere lui aussi.  
>Trente mètres. Vingt mètres. Dix mètres.<br>La lueur se rapprochait. L'Effaceur aussi.  
>Sa jambe se déroba, retenue par un aléa du relief. Pourquoi le sol n'était il pas plat?<br>Il chuta. Près de lui, le shinigami s'arrêta, le regarda. Hésitation, il aurait aimer fuir, mais sa mission...? Uryu tenta de se relever, sans succès. Un deuxième puis un troisième essai furent tout aussi inutiles; Ses jambes refusaient obstinément de le porter. Le shinigami attrapa son col, le releva de force puis le poussa devant lui. Pourquoi? Uryu se sentit courir, la lueur tout près, l'Effaceur autant.

Il invoqua son arc, puisant jusque dans ses dernières forces.  
>Il plongea dans la lumière, sortant du passage, enfin!<br>S'écroula à quatre pattes sur l'herbe, essoufflé, son arc toujours en main.  
>Le shinigami pareil. C'est à croire qu'il avait décidé de le laisser fuir.<br>Ah non. Il se remit debout et s'avança vers lui. Uryu, par un ultime effort de volonté, en fit autant en se dirigeant vers l'exact opposé du portail maintenant refermé.  
>Derrière, il se mit à courir. Uryu banda son arc, sentant les particules d'énergie spirituelle investir son corps jusque dans ses doigts.<br>Plutôt agréable.  
>Il tira.<p>

L'autre esquiva souplement, dégaina son zanpakuto, évita une seconde salve de flèches et continua à courir. Uryu eut la vague idée de saisir une seele shneider, idée qu'il abandonna rapidement.  
>Hirenkyaku!<br>Utilisant cette technique, il fonçait approximativement vers le seireitei qu'il voyait au loin. C'etait son unique point de repère et il comptait bien s'y accrocher.  
>Un coup d'œil derriere son épaule lui apprit que le shinigami ne le suivait pas, ou alors pas assez vite. Il eut un rire de soulagement et ralentit lorsqu'il ne le vit plus.<br>Il venait d'arriver près d'un torrent. Il but un peu et s'assit contre un tronc pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pourquoi cette traque?

oOo  
><em>Flash back<em>  
><em>Uryu rentrait du lycée. L'air était frais et un léger vent soufflait, mais il ne s'en rendait presque pas compte. Ce sur quoi il focalisais ses pensées, c'était sur l'individu qui le suivait depuis trois jours. Un shinigami, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais totalement inconnu. Il n'en avait pas parlé au autres et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, après tout, il était capable de s'en occuper tout seul.<em>  
><em>Arrivé chez lui, il ouvrit doucement la porte, tentant de trouver les cameras dissimulées dans l'appartement. Il y en avait des nouvelles chaque jour, particulièrement dans la salle de bain et sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement sa tenue de quincy et, sans croiser personne, partit faire un tour en foret. Loin des gens.<em>  
><em>Ce n'était pas qu'il éprouvait le besoin d'être seul même si lorsque c'était le cas c'était ici qu'il venait. L'inconnu l'avait suivi. Il se tourna vers sa silhouette, dissimulée entre deux arbres. Presque invisible.<em>  
><em>Presque.<em>  
><em>-Bonjour.<em>

_-Qui es tu?_  
><em>Pas de réponse.<em>  
><em>-Hey, attends!<em>  
><em>L'inconnu s'était mis à courir, et Uryu en fit autant. Il aurait pu lui tirer, à ce moment précis, une flèche spirituelle dans le dos qui aurait réglé le problème définitivement. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, par simple curiosité.<em>  
><em>Et peut être parce qu'il était trop fier pour faire une chose aussi lâche.<em>  
><em>Il invoqua son arc tout de même, par prudence.<em>  
><em>L'autre avait brusquement dégainé, puis uryu avait été ébloui par un éclair de lumière bizarre. Une seconde avant qu'il ne retrouve la vue, il se sentit pris à la gorge par deux mains larges, entendu le son cristallin d'un sabre, et l'air s'était encore refroidi. Son arc avait disparu.<em>  
><em>Ils étaient dans le Dangai.<em>  
><em>Il se dégagea de la prise de son adversaire et saisi seele.<em>  
><em>En face de lui, l'autre avait écarquillée les yeux, avait pris sa manche et entrainé à sa suite. Ahuri, Uryu avait jeté un œil par dessus son épaule et aperçu le Kototsu.<em>  
><em>Le mot survie commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.<em>

oOo_  
><em>

Bon, dans les faits, il avait peu d'indices sur les raisons de sa présence ici, mais il devrait bien s'en contenter. Sur Terre, c'était le vendredi soir, et il espérait être de retour avant les début des cours, lundi. Et si il avait le temps de faire ses devoirs, ce serait bien aussi, mais...  
>...Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mendier le passage par le seikamon aux shinigamis.<br>Tant pis, Il retrouverais ce type, le vaincrais puis le forcerais à rouvrir le dangai.  
>Le type en question reparu quelques minutes plus tard, épargnant à Uryu la tache de le chercher. Il se leva et invoqua son arc, puis le combat commença.<br>Très vite, Uryu se rendit compte que, même s'il avait sous estimé son adversaire, celui ci n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il se contentait de courir, de fuir devant les salves de flèches, se rapprochant à peine de lui.  
>-Illumine, Karuibatsu!<br>"Karui... Un zanpakuto? Merde!"  
>Uryu fut ébloui par la lumière qui s'échappait de l'arme. Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris en compte cette attaque? Quel idiot! Son arc disparu. Il sentit quelques chose de fin et pointu s'enfoncer dans sa peau, juste à la base de son cou.<br>Il vacilla et tomba à genoux.  
>Quelque chose coulait dans ses veines et transformait peu à peu son corps en un champs de souffrance.<br>Sa chair était en feu.  
>Douleur.<p>

oOo

Lorsque sa vue revint approximativement, l'autre, debout devant lui, le fixait tranquillement, une seringue à la main.  
>-Tu sais, le pouvoir de mon zanpakuto, Karuibatsu, C'est de faire perdre la vue aux seules personnes que je choisis, et de faire disparaitre leur moyens de combat. Par exemple, Si j'utilise ce shikai sur un adversaire en bankai, je bénéficierais non seulement d'une faille de plus ou moins courte durée dans sa défense, mais aussi son bankai retourneras à son état originel, un simple katana. En plus, comme ton reiatsu est faible, l'attaque dure plus longtemps.<br>-J'avais c-compris... merci, fit Uryu qui se démenait pour se lever de nouveau et combattre. Je... Aaah!  
>-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de bouger, ni de parler. Le produit fera bientôt son effet.<br>"Je vais mourir?" Il tenta de nouer des fils de reiatsu autour de ses membres. "Je dois bouger. Je dois me battre!"  
>La douleur s'accrut<br>-Cesse de t'agiter. Je viens de t'expliquer que Karuibatsu avait neutralisé ton énergie spirituelle et ta capacité à en puiser autour de toi pour le moment, Abruti.  
>-Que...<br>Uryu haletait. Il tomba à plat ventre dans l'herbe, aux pieds de son adversaire.  
>-Par... Le... La fierté de...<br>Il hurla. Son corps se convulsa puis, dans un dernier éclair de souffrance, il fut avalé par l'abime.

oOo

L'homme vida le contenu d'une fiole dans une éprouvette. Le venin qu'il venait de créer pour son zanpakuto lui avait couté des dizaines d'heures de travail et la santé mentale de deux de ses subordonnés. En temps normal, il aurait été heureux d'avoir réalisé cette quintessence de souffrance et de tourments.  
>Il ne ressentais qu'un rien de satisfaction.<br>Quelque chose lui manquait.  
>Quelque chose lui manquait atrocement.<br>Et lui, la capitaine le plus intelligent et le plus savant de tout le gotei treize, souffrait de ce manque.  
>C'était inadmissible!<br>Il se leva et balaya son plan de travail d'un geste rageur. Le fruit de son travail se brisa à terre.  
>Comment un être aussi inférieur pouvait lui manquer à ce point?<br>Il écrasa copieusement les débris de verre sous son pieds, puis gifla à tout hasard sa vice capitaine qui était venue voir ce qui se passait.

oOo

L'inconnu se pencha sur Uryu. Le garçon respirait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce que lui aurait fait subir le capitaine si son précieux bagage avait été endommagé. C'était l'utilité du produit qui pouvait le neutraliser sans abimer son corps.  
>Il sourit et souleva sa proie en la plaignant mentalement.<br>Elle était étrangement légère.

oOo

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé le retour du shinigami qu'il avait envoyé à sa recherche, un grand sourire sadique avait illuminé son visage, et il avait ressenti un certain bonheur pervers. Ainsi qu'une pointe de... De? D'appréhension? Impossible. Il était le capitaine de la douzième division, après tout.  
>Il sentait la présence du garçon, il le savait là, les bactéries qu'il avait greffé dans son corps ne pouvaient pas mentir, alors quoi?<br>Il était allé à la rencontre de Buruasu, son envoyé, qui tenait le corps fragile et délicat entre ses bras, d'une manière protectrice qui avait tout de suite agacé le capitaine. Il avait réclamé l'objet de sa mission, et l'autre incapable avait hésité, une pointe de pitié dans les yeux.  
>Il avait hésité!<br>Mieux que ça, il avait envisagé pendant une seconde de ne pas lui obéir. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Il avait envie de sauver le jeune homme, peut être même, qui sait, de le garder pour lui?  
>Mayuri lui arracha des mains avec un regard rageur, se promettant de s'occuper de son cas un de ces jours.<p>

oOo

Uryu sentit sa conscience réintégrer doucement son corps. Il ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il fit abstraction de son mal de tête et se concentra sur l'odeur suave de l'endroit ou il était.  
>Drôle d'odeur.<br>Encens, sang, métal, et autre chose aussi.  
>Il l'avait déjà sentie, il en était sûr. Ou?<br>Il semblait être allongé sur une surface moelleuse et tiède. Sa main gauche était en contact avec un tissus doux, du velours ou de la soie, l'autre main repliée sur son ventre, une matière glaciale fermée autour de son poignet.

-Quincy, mon garçon, vous êtes réveillé!  
>"Cette voix... Oh, non"<br>-Quincy! Quincy, Quincy, Quincy...  
>Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent et fixèrent un plafond bleu nuit.<br>-Quincy! Je le savais, ma drogue ne pouvait pas faire effet plus de quatre heures! En plus, vous avez froncé les sourcils à votre réveil, oh, pas longtemps, une fraction de seconde, mais assez pour que je le sache! Quincy, quincy, quincy...  
>Uryu tourna la tête, mais l'homme, qui faisait à présent une petite danse de la victoire, n'était pas du tout celui auquel il s'attendait.<br>Déjà, il avait la peau... Normale. Ni blanche, ni noire, et il n'avait cet espèce de coiffure bizarre qu'il avait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Lorsqu'il avait vaincu l'espada Szayel Apporro Grantz. Ni le haori de capitaine, ni même l'étrange ornement violet qu'il portait autour du cou.  
>Non, devant lui se dressait un homme... presque normal. Vêtu d'un kimono noir, les cheveux bleus jusqu'au omoplates, les yeux...<br>Ah, les yeux. Les yeux doré.  
>Donc, la voix lui appartenait bien.<br>Mais comment faisait il pour avoir cette apparence? Humain, jeune, assez... Assez beau? N'importe quoi!  
>...<p>

Mayuri kurotsuchi, qui avait cessé de s'amuser avec ses "quincy, quincy, quincy", se tourna vers lui, et le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Uryu détourna les yeux et observa la pièce ou il se trouvait.  
>Les tentures pendues au murs trahissaient un certain faste. La pièce était à dominante bleue, avec par endroit du violet, du noir et de l'or. Il était allongé sur un divan large et spacieux, et la manche droite de sa tenue avait été arrachée jusqu'à l'épaule. Le bracelet métallique, ou la menotte, qu'il portait au poignet tinta lorsqu'il se redressa.<br>-Où...  
>-Vous êtes chez moi, jeune quincy!<br>-Tu es...  
>-Oho, tu me tutoies? Oui, pourquoi pas, après tout.<br>-Je...  
>-Je suis désolé de te recevoir en de telles circonstances, je voulais juste te voir.<br>"Hein? Me voir?"  
>-Pourquoi je...<br>-Oh, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Tu as mal à la tête non?  
>Il sorti un carnet de sa poche.<br>-Suis... attaché?  
>-Quincy, Quincy...<br>-Je...  
>-Dis moi, tu as mal à la tête?<br>-Oui, mais...  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passeras dans moins d'une heure.<br>-Que...  
>-Sinon, je te donnerais un antidote, mais je ne suis pas sûr des effets qu'il pourrait avoir sur ton organisme, alors...<br>-Qu'est ce que...  
>-Bien, dis moi, Buruasu ne t'as pas brutalisé?<br>-Que je... fais ici?  
>-Question fort intéressante. Tu n'as pas deviné?<br>-Mais...  
>-Alors, il ne t'as pas blessé?<br>-Non, mais...  
>-Zut, je cherchais un prétexte pour le tuer.<br>-Comment?  
>-Tu n'as pas entendu? Je veux le tuer, mais il me faut une raison.<br>Le mal de tête d'Uryu se dissipait peu à peu.  
>Il se tut et essaya de réfléchir.<p>

Mayuri s'était assis sur un fauteuil et dévorait le Quincy des yeux, en attendant éventuellement de le dévorer autrement.  
>Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attirance qu'exerçait l'humain sur lui, il avait envisagé plusieurs solutions, le tuer, le faire disparaitre, l'amocher à tel point qu'il fasse peur même à lui.<br>Il avait finalement décidé de l'enlever, en se justifiant à sa conscience avec l'excuse fallacieuse "juste faire des expériences".  
>A la seconde ou il avait envoyé son mercenaire à sa recherche, il avait compris que non.<br>Ce n'était pas grave.  
>Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Et il comptait en obtenir bien plus.<br>Et puis, rien ne l'empêchait de faire en parallèle une ou deux séries de test.

_"Visiblement, c'est lui qui m'a fait enlever... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais un peu. Et pour des raisons que... Je prefere ne pas savoir. Par contre, je pensais me réveiller sur une table d'opération, voire ne pas me reveiller du tout, decoupé en petits morceaux dans des bocaux. Mais je suis là, dans cette pièce luxueuse... Ah tiens, je ne vois pas de porte. Enfin bon, tant que je suis dans ici, attaché comme ça, je suis totalement en son pouvoir... Merde. Je n'arrive toujours pas à invoquer mon arc. Mes seele schneider ne sont plus à leurs place et de toute façon je ne pourrais pas les utiliser... J'imagine que ce bracelet doit aussi bloquer mon reiatsu. J'ai toujours ma croix quincy? Oui._  
><em>Bon, verification de l'etat general terminée. pourquoi je suis là?<em>

_Non, je ne l'ai pas deviné._  
><em>Il doit y avoir d'autres indices.<em>  
><em>Il voulait juste me voir... ça veut dire quoi, ça?<em>  
><em>Oh, non<em>  
><em>C'est pas vrai. C'est pas possible"<em>

-ça y est, tu as compris? demanda Mayuri qui avait suivi le débat intérieur du quincy.  
>-Je préfère pas, fit ce dernier en lui jetant un regard défiant.<br>-Oho, intéressant.  
>Il nota quelque chose sur son carnet et s'avança.<br>Uryu tenta de reculer, mais fut retenu par la courte chaine de son poignet, reliée au mur.  
>Lorsque le scientifique se pencha sur lui, tout le défi de l'attitude du garçon fut en moins d'une seconde remplacée par de la terreur.<br>Lorsqu'il pris délicatement son visage entre ses doigts, il détourna la tête  
>Lorsque, agacé, il lui saisit la nuque de son autre main, il l'attrapa et essaya de l'enlever de son visage<br>Lorsqu'il bloqua son torse sous un genoux pour l'empêcher de bouger, il mordit sa main.  
>Lorsqu'il le gifla, il se débattit.<br>Lorsqu'il s'excusa, il continua de débattre.  
>Lorsqu'il lui emprisonna les mains et les leva au dessus de sa tête, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper, le capitaine étant clairement plus puissant que lui<br>-Q-Qu'est ce que... Tu...  
>-Quincy, mon garçon... Tu es si jeune. Faut il donc tout t'expliquer?<br>-A... Arrête...  
>-Pourquoi, Quincy? Je m'amuse bien.<br>-Je... Je ne veux p...  
>-Tss.<br>Il pressa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Uryu luttait pour se détourner, il gémit lorsque les doigts du scientifiques lâchèrent les siens et glissèrent vers son torse.  
>-Laisse moi tranquille! cria t il lorsque Mayuri se décolla enfin.<br>-Délicieux, Quincy.  
>Il avait l'air extatique.<br>Et il recommença. Sa langue força le passage et un gout étrange envahit la bouche d'Uryu. Il continuait à batailler mais son adversaire, qui défaisait à présent sa cape, ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.  
>-Hmmm mmmmmh m! Hurla t il, asphyxié.<br>Lorsque le scientifique le libéra enfin et qu'il put reprendre son souffle, il leva la main pour le lui porter un coup. Mayuri l'intercepta et noua ses doigts fins aux siens.  
>-Si tu continue à te débattre, je devrais te frapper, encore, et je ne veux pas faire ça.<br>-Fichez moi la paix, laissez moi partir, je ne veux pas, lâchez moi!  
>-Oh, tu me vouvoie de nouveau? Quelle tristesse. Je veux bien te laisser partir. Plus tard.<br>Assis à califourchon sur son ventre, il lui avait dénudé tout le torse, et jouait maintenant à tracer des lignes glacées sur sa peau laiteuse.  
>-Aurais tu peur? reprit il.<br>-Je n'ai pas peur de vous, fit le quincy entre ses dents serrées.  
>-Tes yeux disent le contraire.<br>Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage colle celui du quincy terrorisé.  
>-Tes yeux... Ont une très jolie couleur. Je me demande...<br>Il lui retira ses lunettes et tout devint flou.  
>-Tu es bien sans, aussi.<br>Uryu, qui essayait à la fois de récupérer ses lunettes et à la fois d'échapper aux lèvres du scientifique (des lèvres étrangement douces et brutales à la fois, dont il ne voulait vraiment surtout pas contre les siennes), réussi à basculer sur le côté, et il tombèrent tout les deux du sofa.  
>-Aïe, murmura t il, son bras attaché soumis à une position cruellement douloureuse.<br>Le scientifique, tombé sur le dos, grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se redressa.  
>-Tu es fou, Quincy!<br>-J'ai un nom... S'il vous plait, enlevez vous de mes genoux, j'ai mal au bras, cette chaîne est beaucoup trop courte et je ne peux pas bouger...  
>-Nan!<br>-Hein? Pourquoi?  
>-Je suis vexé.<br>-Mais... aïe, s'il vous plait, arrêtez au moins de bouger,mon coude est en train de se casser contre votre canapé...  
>Le bleu soupira, sortit une clef de sa poche et détacha le bracelet de la chaine.<br>-Euh? fit Uryu, surpris.  
>-N'espère pas trop, tu ne m'échapperas pas, répondit lil en le plaquant au sol.<br>Il l'embrassa.

Uryu paniquait. Il sentait les doigts glacés parcourir son torse et son ventre, il sentait une langue inconnue brutaliser la sienne, il sentait ses propres mains tenter de repousser le corps qui l'oppressait.  
>-Laissez moi...<br>-Plutôt mourir. Je te veux, je t'ai, quincy.  
>-pourquoi moi?<br>-Pourquoi pas toi? Je TE veux, je ne veux personne d'autre, tu es le seul que je désire.  
>Il s'attaquait désormais à son pantalon.<br>-Mais...  
>C'était dingue, il avait toujours crut le scientifique dénué de sentiments, et le voilà qui lui avouait son désir.<br>Bon, c'était bien joli, mais lui ne désirait qu'avoir la paix.  
>Assis à califourchon sur sa poitrine, le scientifique lui lança un regard qui lui donnait envie de le massacrer. Le genre de regards "laisse tomber, tu ne t'en iras pas avant que j'en ai fini"<br>Ce fut le cas.  
>Il ne s'abandonna pas.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu m'en veux?  
>-A mort.<br>Les heures étaient passées. Le quincy traumatisé avait fini par s'endormir après que Mayuri l'ai laissé tranquille. Il venait de se réveiller. Il était recroquevillé sur son sofa, tournant le dos à la pièce, vêtu d'un kimono blanc et de ses lunettes. Le capitaine était assis sur un fauteuil, à quelques mètres de lui, et leur servait du thé.  
>-Tu devrais manger quelque chose, ou boire. ça te ferait du bien, fit il en souriant.<br>Le jeune homme déclina la proposition d'un geste de la main, plongé dans ses pensées noires. Il pressa sa tête contre ses genoux.  
>Il avait mal. Dans son corps, dans son âme, dans son cœur et jusqu'au tréfonds de tout son être.<br>-Merde... chuchota t il.  
>Il se sentait vide.<p>

Mayuri s'approcha et mis la main sur l'épaule du brun qui frissonna de dégout et se prostra un peu plus.  
>-Merde..., répéta t il.<br>-Tu t'en veux?  
>-Tais toi, s'il te plait, tais toi, laisse moi tranquille...<br>La vérité, c'est que le scientifique, actuellement, ne lui déplaisait pas, voir même l'attirait. Une attirance noire, empreinte de douleur, de haine surtout, et de fascination. Il le haïssait.  
>L'être qui avait torturé et tué son grand père...<br>Quant à lui, sans identité, son âme et sa dignité piétinées et torturées... était abject.

Mayuri était peiné par l'état d'Uryu. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui comme d'habitude et ne le regrettait pas, mais cette soirée, loin de le libérer de la fascination et du charme que brun exerçait sur lui, n'avait fait que renforcer ses sentiments à son égard. Le garçon était si vulnérable. Il adorait ça.  
>Il ne voulait pas le perdre.<br>Il ne voulait pas le quitter.  
>Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais...<br>Mais...

Il soupira. Il avait versé des tranquillisants antidouleurs dans le thé.  
>-Bien, dit il en fourrant la tasse entre ses mains de force, tu devrais te rhabiller. Je ne te laisserais pas repartir avant que tu aie mangé quoi que ce soit.<br>Le garçon le regarda. Des sillons des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il était toujours aussi beau. Peut être même un peu plus. Comment serait il avec le visage ensanglanté en plus de larmoyant? Mmmmh... délicieux.  
>-Oui, tu peux repartir, idiot, reprit mayuri. Je ne vais pas te garder ici toute la vie.<br>Uryu ne répondit pas et fixa ses mains. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il le laisse repartir, mais... Pour tout dire, il n'avait plus rien envisagé après cette soirée.  
>-Mais il faut que tu te nourrisses. Je ne tiens pas à avoir à disséquer ton cadavre avant longtemps.<br>Uryu frissonna. Il le détestait, oh, vraiment, il le détestait de toutes ses forces.  
>Et savoir qu'il l'attirait renforçait encore cette haine<p>

Mayuri partit se changer. Son kimono noir fit place à son haori de capitaine. Il passa à son laboratoire pour donner quelques ordres à ses subordonnés.

oOo

_"Il est parti. Il m'a laissé. Oh comme je le hais. Comme je me hais. Je suis faible, je n'ai pas su résister. Grand père, pardon. Je crois que je ne tiendrais plus. Vivement qu'il me laisse repartir. Je devrais peut être boire ce thé._  
><em>Oh, merde.<em>  
><em>Je n'ai pas vu par ou il était parti. Je me demande ou est caché la porte.<em>  
><em>Quel jour on est? Je ne veux pas qu'Ichigo, chad, Inoue et les autres s'inquiètent... Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.<em>  
><em>Je me hais"<em>

oOo_  
><em>

Lorsque Mayuri revint, Uryu s'était changé, avait bu et mangé. Il voulu l'étreindre, mais Uryu se refusa.  
>-Bien, il est temps de repartir chez toi, mon garçon.<p>

oOo

Uryu ne se souvenait pas de son retour sur Terre. Il se souvenait juste de s'être réveillé sur son lit quelques minutes auparavant.  
>Il avait d'abord pensé à un rêve étrange, peut être causé par la fatigue occasionnée par ses révisions incessantes.<br>Il avait décidé de se doucher.  
>L'eau chaude lui coulait sur la peau comme un échappatoire.<br>C'est alors qu'il vit.  
>Oh, pas grand chose, une simple égratignure sur son épaule gauche.<br>Une simple griffure causée par un ongle, un simple ongle.  
>Un ongle bleu et long de dix centimètres.<br>Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans sa baignoire et hurla sa rage.

_"C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est comme si rien ne s'etait passé, en fait."_  
>C'est faux, bien sûr. Rien n'effacerais cette nuit qu'il avait eu avec le fascinant capitaine.<br>Fascinant?  
>Il se prit la tête entre les mains.<br>_"Reprends toi, merde..."_

Sa chambre. Lieu de sa solitude. Nid de son chagrin. De ses pleurs.  
>Ryuken bénéficiais d'un appartement de fonction à l'hôpital, qu'il ne quittait presque jamais.<br>Uryu avait grandi seul.  
>Il saisit sa trousse et chercha un taille crayon. Patiemment, il devisa la lame qu'il savait aussi coupante qu'un rasoir. Lorsque enfin il l'eut, il observa quelques secondes le petit outil brillant.<br>Si innocent.  
><em>"Ainsi, ce corps te fait envie, Mayuri?"<em>  
>Il passa la lame sur la peau délicate de son poignet. Une mince trace rouge, glacée. Une deuxième. Plus profonde, moins douloureuse. Encore une, plus haut, plus sanguinolente. Une autre. Encore. Et encore.<br>Son bras était totalement charcuté.  
>Il avait compris. Il avait compris ce que son corps faisait.<br>Il allait détruire toute l'impureté qui logeait en lui.

Il perdait le contrôle.  
>L'hémorragie s'aggravait à chaque seconde, et son corps continuait de frotter la lame contre son poignet.<br>Il ne voulait pas mourir.  
>Il ne voulait pas mourir!<p>

Il n'était pas mort?  
>Tiens, non.<br>Il se redressa. Il était toujours sur ses draps bleus et blancs, désormais tachés de sang.  
>Il sourit, malgré ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient peu à peu. Il avait vraiment eu peur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi...?<br>Il leva son bras pour l'observer. Il était bandé jusqu'au coude et ne lui faisait plus mal. Un petit mot était coincé entre deux pansements.

_**"Ne recommence jamais. J'avais raison, tu es très beau ensanglanté.**_  
><em><strong>Sentiments,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mayuri"<strong>_

_"Sentiments"?_

Il froissa le papier entre ses doigts et le jeta dans sa corbeille à papier près de son bureau. Il attendit quelques secondes. Puis il soupira et alla le récupérer  
><em>"Pourquoi je pleure?"<em>

Même si il n'avait plus mal, il tenait à garder ses bandages encore un peu. Juste pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour se protéger, pour que ça n'arrive plus.  
>Il se fit un thé et déambula dans son appartement une partie de la journée. Il finit par s'atteler à ses devoirs, travailla jusque tard et s'endormit en serrant le mot de Mayuri dans son poing droit.<br>_"putain, je suis définitivement malade. En plus, je me tape une psychose"_

oOo_  
><em>

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche. Il pleuvait.  
>Il n'avait envie de rien. Il lava sa couette ensanglantée, commença à coudre un ensemble pour Inoue, abandonna vite, partit se balader.<br>"je crois que son "sentiment" m'a contaminé."  
>Il s'assit sur un banc, dans un parc, et regarda la pluie tomber pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes, puis kurosaki passa et le vit.<br>-Yo, fit il en lui mettant un parapluie au dessus de la tête.  
>-Bonjour, répondit il sans lever les yeux.<br>-ça a pas l'air d'aller... Je me trompe?  
><em>"Toujours à vouloir aider les autres... Tu es gentil Kurosaki, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide et encore moins de ta pitié"<em>  
>Il haussa les épaules.<br>-Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au bras? Dit il en avisant le pansement qu'Uryu s'empressa de cacher.  
>-Rien, je me suis brulé. Mais ça doit être cicatrisé maintenant.<br>-Mmmh, fit l'autre, dubitatif.  
>-Que faisais tu ici? demanda Uryu, soucieux d'éliminer ses soupçons<br>-J'etais parti faire un tour. Et toi?  
>-J'en avais marre de rester à l'appartement. Je m'ennuyais, donc je suis allé marcher.<br>-Sous la pluie?  
>-Toi aussi.<br>-Ouais. Et là, tu compte faire quoi?  
>-Je sais pas. Rester ici. J'ai tout mon temps.<br>-Viens à la maison...  
>-Hein?<br>-Chad va venir. On peut appeler Inoue et tous se retrouver. Mon père travaille et Yuzu est chez une amie. Karin fait ses devoirs, elle ne devrait pas nous déranger.  
>-D... D'accord.<br>Ichigo lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, mais il déclina l'offre, ne désirant pas de contact physique. Le roux haussa les épaules et lui emboita le pas en silence.

Ils arrivèrent chez Ichigo en même temps que Chad et, comme prévu, Orihime les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard. Uryu, cependant, ne supportant plus le bruit et la joie manifeste des autres alors qu'il ne cherchait que silence et tranquillité, partit en moins d'une demi heure.  
>Il les quitta avec l'impression de fuir.<p>

_"Inoue n'a pas remarqué mon pansement. Normal, il y avait Kurosaki. Heureusement, je n'aurais pas aimé voir son regard compatissant devant ma "blessure". Chad non plus, d'ailleurs. Lui, ça m'étonne plus. J'imagine que c'est encore grâce à Kurosaki. Pour une fois, je suis soulagé qu'il parle tant et qu'il prenne tant de place dans une conversation."_

oOo

En entrant dans sa chambre, il s'attendait (espérait?) presque à le voir allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre en l'attendant.  
>Ce qui n'arriva pas, bien sur.<br>L'espoir est un amant volage.

oOo

Lundi. Il allait bien évidement devoir aller au lycée aujourd'hui. Il défit son pansement, constatant sans surprise qu'il ne restait aucune trace de ses "bêtises" de l'avant veille.  
>Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de voir du monde, et ça, ce n'était pas peu dire.<br>Tant pis.  
>Il ne prit même pas la peine de manger. Il n'avait pas faim.<br>Il se doucha, s'habilla, prit son sac et partit. Tout simplement.  
>Pourquoi les gens font ils toujours des manières sur ces choses simples de la vie?<br>Une fois au lycée, en avance comme toujours, il s'assit à sa table et ouvrit un livre pour avoir la paix.  
>-Cette page est elle donc si intéressante que tu éprouves le besoin de la lire encore et encore?<br>-Je... Hein?  
>Il avait presque hurlé en reconnaissant la voix étrange et nasillarde. Pas grave, il était presque seul dans la salle. En fait, les deux seules autres personnes dormaient sur leurs tables.<br>-Tss. Parles moins fort. Et si tu veux qu'on croie que tu lis vraiment, tournes la page de temps en temps, quincy.  
>-J'ai un nom, murmura t il.<br>-Je n'ai jamais eu la mémoire des noms.  
>-C'est bête.<br>-Tu m'en veux toujours?  
>-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point.<br>-C'est toi qui dit ça, après avoir tenté de te tuer il y a quarante huit heure?  
>-Au début, je ne comptais pas me tuer...<br>Deux élèves qui venaient d'entrer le regardèrent, choqués.  
>Uryu soupira, posa son livre et sortit une feuille. Il commença à écrire dessus avec application<br>"A la fin, je ne contrôlais plus du tout ma main. Elle me tuait d'elle même. Comment l'as tu su?"  
>-J'adore ton écriture, dis le shinigami, invisible aux yeux des humains.<br>Uryu soupira et tapota la feuille de son stylo.  
>-Tsss... Les cameras.<br>"Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Tu les enlèveras? Que fais tu ici?"  
>-J'avais envie de compagnie.<br>"De ma compagnie? Je suis flatté."  
>-Oui, de ta compagnie. Oho, je sens le reiatsu du shinigami remplaçant qui approche. J'y vais.<br>Il caressa son visage une seconde et s'éclipsa.  
>Uryu s'écroula sur sa table, le visage entre ses mains. <em>"Comment c'est possible que... Après... Après... On en soit là à parler tranquillement?"<em>  
>-Ishida? ça va?<br>Kurosaki Ichigo venait d'entrer en classe et de remarquer son compagnon d'armes en mode dépressif.  
>-Euh? ... bonjour, Kurosaki... Oui, je... Je crois que je manque de sommeil...<br>-Ouais, t'avais pas l'air en forme hier. Tu as déjà sorti une feuille? tu as marqué quoi? Je peux lire?  
>-non.<br>Il retourna la feuille au verso et fixa Ichigo qui ne répondit pas. Inoue et Tatsuki arrivèrent à ce moment, suivies peu après par Chad. Ichigo partit discuter avec eux, délaissant Uryu dont les pensées dérivèrent peu à peu sur une mèche de cheveux bleus et deux yeux dorés.  
>Il se mordit les lèvres et décida de ne se concentrer plus que sur le travail.<p>

La pause de midi sonna.  
>-Oh, Ishida, tu manges avec nous?<br>-Kurosaki? Eh bien, c'est que... Je n'ai rien amené et...  
>-Il faut te nourrir, Ishida, si tu ne veux pas définitivement ressembler à un cure dent! Je te passerais du bento, aller, viens.<br>Inoue s'approcha. Elle inquiétait pour son ami. Il n'était pas du genre étourdi, en temps normal. Son visage s'était légèrement émacié durant le week end, juste assez pour que ça se remarque, il avait des cernes et un peu de sang tachait sa manche, même s'il ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué.  
>-Ishida...<br>Évidement, Uryu céda.  
>-D'accord... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim.<p>

oOo

Il avait réussi à paraitre normal toute la journée. il n'en revenait pas. C'était juste sidérant. Malgré tout, ses pensées reprenaient peu à peu du terrain...  
>Il sortit du lycée, salua les autres et se mit à courir.<br>Pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Pour ne pas penser à la personne qui l'attendait peut être chez lui. Pour avoir la paix.  
>il remarqua sans surprise que la porte était ouverte.<br>Il posa son sac dans l'entrée, se servit un verre et...  
>-Bonjour, Uryu.<br>-Ryu... Ryuken?  
>L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes.<br>-Est ce si étonnant de voir ton père dans sa propre maison?  
>-N-Non, c'est juste que...<br>Il baissa les épaules. Son dernier espoir de voir Mayuri s'envolait. Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir tirer tout ça au clair.  
>-De toute façon, fit l'homme en se levant, j'allais y aller. je venais juste récupérer quelques livres. Au revoir, Uryu.<br>Il passa la porte sans même accorder un regard à son fils qui ne broncha pas. Il était habitué à ce manque de sentiments. Il s'en fichait. Mais il était de nouveau seul.  
>Et sachant qu'il ne Le verrait pas...<br>Il passa dans sa chambre, et saisit son taille crayon.  
>Il ne pleurerait pas.<p>

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, il appliqua un disque de coton imprégné de désinfectant sur son poignet sanglant.  
>Il avait réussi à s'arrêter à temps.<p>

oOo

Le lendemain, un petit mot sur son oreiller lui annonçait;  
><strong><em>"J'ai enlevé les cameras, mais je te rappelle que ça ne change rien étant donné que tu as toujours les bactéries de surveillance en toi.<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu es vraiment intéressant, en train de dormir.<em>**  
><strong><em>Tendresse."<em>**

_"Tendresse"?_  
>On lui avait changé le scientifique...?<br>Oui, Sans masque ni maquillage, sans coiffe ni haori, ce n'était plus le même homme. Aucune importance.  
><em>"Je le hais. Je le hais. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait, merde, et pourquoi me manque t il?"<em>

Le lendemain se passa exactement de la même manière, si ce n'est qu'il ne vit pas le scientifique le matin.

A vingt heures, il boucla ses devoirs.  
>A vingt heures trente, il avait jeté tout ce qu'il avait cuisiné. Pas faim.<br>A vingt et une heure, il avait commencé à penser.  
>A vingt et une heure quinze, de petites cicatrices vinrent s'ajouter aux autres sur ses bras. Presque de la provocation.<br>A vingt et une heure trente, il devina qu'Il allait surement venir.  
>A vingt et une heure quarante cinq, il était sorti, fuyant lâchement ses sentiments mêlés.<br>A vingt deux heures, il avait marché à travers la ville.  
>A vingt trois heures trente, il étais rentré.<br>A vingt trois heures trente cinq, il avait trouvé son appartement embaumé d'un parfum d'épice, de sang, de bois précieux et d'encens. Il avait aéré.  
>A vingt trois heure quarante cinq, il avait résisté à saisir sa lame.<br>A quatre heures, il s'était endormi.

oOo

Encore un jour à survivre. Encore un jour à faire semblant.  
>Encore un soir à fuir.<br>Encore une nuit à s'en vouloir.  
><em>"Ma vie est géniale..."<em>

oOo

Dans son bureau de la douzième division, le capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi était de très mauvais poil.  
>Le seul être dont il avait viscéralement besoin le fuyait depuis des jours.<br>Et en plus, il s'acharnait à le narguer de sa minuscule lame de taille crayon.  
>Évidement, il aurait pu le retrouver, lui parler, le voir, le forcer à l'écouter s'il l'avait voulu.<br>Mais le quincy lui avait déjà fait une tentative de suicide, et il n'avait pas plus envie que ça qu'il recommence.  
>A cette occasion, il l'avait énormément étonné. En général, le garçon n'était pas pourvu d'un instinct de survie incroyable, mais en arriver là...<br>Il avait compris le dilemme.  
>Tout ça lui plaisait beaucoup.<br>Un sourire sadique perça son teint morose.

oOo

Une semaine était passée.  
>Lorsque vers minuit il revenait de ses fugues, l'étrange parfum du capitaine n'était plus là.<br>Ses cicatrices désormais, étaient causé par le manque.  
>Physique et psychologique.<br>Il aurait préféré mourir que de Lui avouer

oOo

Le temps passait.  
>Les besoins du corps étaient une chose fascinante, qu'il étudiait avec délectation depuis toujours. En se basant sur le sien, qu'il avait pensé connaitre de fond en comble. Eh bien, non! Son corps l'avait surpris durant son combat avec un espada au cheveux rose (comment s'appelait il, déjà?) à désirer celui du petit quincy. Il en avait fait abstraction quelque temps, puis, quand il avait commencé à passer toutes ses journées à observer le monde à travers ses yeux, il avait décidé de l'avoir. C'était tout simple. sauf que son esprit avait fini par être contaminé par cette attirance, goutant un sentiment aussi nouveau inintéressante. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Enfin, sauf quand l'objet de son sentiment se comportait comme il le faisait actuellement, sa peau de porcelaine en lambeaux et son âme en miettes.<p>

A événements de crise, actions de crise.  
>Première étape.<p>

oOo

Le mercredi, Uryu terminait les cours plus tôt.  
>Il était presque heureux. Il avait plaisanté avec Inoue, et probablement dissipé certain de ses soupçons le concernant.<br>Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.  
>Sa joie se dissipait peu à peu alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.<br>De nouveau, seul.  
>Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire pendant ce long après midi qui s'offrait à lui?<br>Il entra chez lui et reconnu tout de suite le parfum étrange et capiteux qui faisait frissonner ses narines. Sur la table basse du salon était posé un fin vase de verre bleu qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. A l'intérieur du vase, un minuscule chardon d'un violet intense et une petite rose bleue tentaient de concourir avec la beauté de leur contenant.  
>Et y arrivaient très bien.<br>_"Un chardon... évidement, c'est logique. Chercherait il à me voir?"_

Il soupira.  
>C'était impossible. Juste impossible.<br>Aimer les hommes comme les femmes, en clair être bissexuel, ne lui posait pas de problèmes.  
>Il était ainsi.<br>Mais aimer cet homme-là...

Il ne savait pas s'il existait une entité supérieure veillant sur les hommes, mais, quoi qu'il fusse, il semblait lui en vouloir personnellement.

oOo

Nemu en avait marre.  
>Mais vraiment marre.<br>Bon, d'accord, elle devait obéissance et soumission absolue à son père et créateur.  
>D'accord, Elle avait été conçue dans le but de servir et de créer.<br>D'accord, l'idée de la fleur avait fait apparaitre de nouvelles traces sur les bras de l'amant de son père.  
>Alors d'accord, ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée.<br>D'accord, elle aurait pu se taire ce jour là.  
>D'accord, elle était d'un naturel calme, soumis et docile.<br>Mais bon.  
>ça commençait juste un peu à bien faire.<br>Mais bon.  
>Ce n'étais pas grave. Elle attendrait que ça passe.<p>

oOo

-J'en ai marre!  
>Sortie des cours. Uryu mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce cri lui était adressé et se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui le fixait.<br>Ils étaient juste devant le lycée et les gens les regardaient bizarrement.  
>Qui avait confié un gigai à cet irresponsable?<br>Remis de sa surprise, il prit le capitaine par le poignet et l'entraina à l'abri d'une ruelle.  
>Il n'avait pas pris la peine de masquer son énergie spirituelle, mais avec un peu de chance, Ichigo et les autres n'auraient pas eu le temps de la reconnaitre.<br>Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage, regardant étonnés passer le capitaine souriant béatement et l'adolescent aux traits fatigué et agacé.  
>Ils bifurquèrent. Plus personne.<br>Uryu se tourna vers le capitaine, et...  
>... Se sentit brutalement plaqué au mur. il lâcha son sac lorsque les lèvres épicées s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Des mains saisirent sa nuque, se perdirent dans ses cheveux.<br>Il le repoussa.  
>-A-Attends...<br>Le capitaine le regardait, tout de patience et de sadisme.  
>Brrr.<br>Uryu détailla l'homme, cherchant du courage.  
>Il était plutôt séduisant, pantalon de costard noir porté trop bas, dévoilant tantôt sa peau laiteuse tantôt un boxer noir, chemise ouverte d'un bleu nuit envoutant, haut noir orné d'un léger liseré bleu en bas.<br>Il rougit et compris qu'il ne réussirait pas à l'affronter. Il tenta de se défiler (il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, mais c'était VRAIMENT un cas particulier, là...)  
>-Je... J'ai cours...<br>-Tssss Ts Ts, Il est midi et tu n'as pas cours dans les deux premières heures de l'après midi, ta professeur est malade.  
>-Tu es bien tombé, à ce que je vois.<br>-Le hasard n'y est pour rien, petit quincy.  
>-... Oh. Je vois.<br>-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, fit Mayuri en se collant un peu plus contre lui, souriant d'une manière qui fit pâlir Uryu.  
>-Vas t en, dit il en détournant le regard.<br>-Ts, tu es vexant, jeune quincy...  
>Uryu degagea ses bras et recula d'un pas.<br>-Pars. S'il te plait.  
>-Je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir.<br>-S'il te plait...  
>-Pourquoi? je te veux. Et je sais que je ne te laissa pas indifferent.<br>-Argument refusé.  
>Mayuri l'embrassa. Il rougit.<br>-Est ce que tu acceptes de m'ecouter maintenant ou je dois te kidnapper encore une fois?  
>-Je... Pas ici.<br>-Tu as honte?  
>-Non. Mais je prefererais que ça n'arrive pas aux oreilles des autres.<br>Mayuri haussa les epaules.  
>-Je promets une mort lente et douloureuse dans mes laboratoires à tout les gêneurs...<br>-Et puis, ce n'est pas très sympa ici...  
>-Je veux être avec toi. Je veux te parler. Chez toi?<br>-trop de solitude.  
>-Dans un hotel?<br>-Je suis mineur.  
>-Emprunter l'appart d'un de tes amis?<br>-Tu es fou?  
>-Dans ma chambre du Seireitei?<br>-Hors de question.  
>-D'accord. Je ne comptais pas te le dire, mais J'ai acheté un appartement pas très loin. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y passer, mais Nemu s'est occupé de le meubler.<br>-D'accord...  
>Il avait peur.<p>

oOo

L'appartement était spacieux, lumineux et aéré, meublé sobrement de formes épurées et modernes. Toute la decoration était dans des tons bleus, violets et noirs.  
>-pourquoi acheter un appartement sur terre?<br>Haussement d'epaules.  
>Mayuri s'approchait lentement d'Uryu. Il l'enlaça brusquement, glissa une main sur sa taille...<br>-Je...  
>-Quincy, quincy, quincy... chantonna t il<p>

-Quincy, quincy... Je te veux, je t'ai.  
>Uryu, coincé entre lui et le mur, tentait de reprendre pied.<br>-Arrete, je suis là pour discuter. Juste pour discuter.  
>soupir<br>-D'accord, quincy. Je t'écoute.  
>-Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon nom de temps en temps, mais bref.<br>-Je t'écoute.  
>-Déjà, lâche moi un peu et... Et... C'était pas toi qui voulais me parler?<br>-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>-Tu crois que si j'essaye de m'enfuir par la fenêtre je meurs écrasé en bas?<br>-Tu es très contrariant parfois.  
>Il se décolla. Un peu.<br>-Bien, je veux d'abord t'annoncer que j'ai mis au point un mélange qui permettrait d'enlever certains événements de ta mémoire, donc...  
>-Pas question! Je refuse de...<br>-Je sais, je sais. La mémoire est une partie importante de l'être et en enlever une partie s'apparente à de la mutilation, et blablabla. C'est ce que m'ont dit les trois personnes sur lesquelles je l'ai testé. Ce n'était pas une proposition mais une menace, d'accord? Si tu continue à te conduire comme un irresponsable et à jouer avec ta vie, tu y passes.  
>-Mais...<br>-Chut. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça en permanence.  
>Uryu s'autorisa un sourire.<br>-N'est ce pas évident?  
>-Eh bien justement, non.<br>-Je commence à croire que ton histoire des bactéries de surveillance, c'était du bluff. Mais bon. Tu n'as pas remarqué le genre de réaction que la moindre de tes apparitions dans ma vie entraine? Tu n'as pas remarqué la psychose et l'obsession que tu m'inspirais?  
>-Justement. pourquoi me fuir? tu ne fais que renforcer ça.<br>-Quelle autre solution?  
>-Qu'on se voie régulièrement.<br>-Impossible.  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Parce que quels que soit mes sentiments à ton égard, ils restent dominés par la haine. Je te déteste, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
>Le capitaine baissa les yeux, vaguement peiné, mais souriant.<br>-Y aurais t il un moyen de me racheter? Je pensais pouvoir annihiler ma propre attirance envers toi, mais...  
>-... Disparaitre. Maintenant. Pour toujours.<br>Il détourna le regard, pour masquer sa haine et son chagrin. Mayuri réfléchit quelques secondes.  
>-J'accepte le défi.<br>-Ce n'est pas...  
>-Chut. Juste une seconde.<br>Uryu pensa à se dérober à lui.  
>Il ne le fit pas.<br>Il n'en trouva pas le courage.  
>Leurs lèvres s'unirent. Brusquement, désespérément, brutalement. Un baiser salé, furieux, haineux, infiniment triste surtout.<br>Uryu rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus là.  
>Il fouilla dans sa poche, y trouva un morceau de papier et un stylo.<br>Il posa le tout sur une table basse et se mit à écrire avec application  
>"Après tout, je n'ai jamais accepté de t'appartenir...<br>Uryu"  
>Puis il se leva, saisit son sac et partit.<p>

* * *

><p>... Voila.<p>

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à la perfectionner et à la sculpter celle là. Si des choses vous plaisent pas, laissez une review... Et si des choses vous plaisent... Bah pareil.

J'hésite à écrire un deuxième chapitre. Si je le fait, il se termineras sans doute par un happy end ou un mort. Si vous voulez une suite, eh bah... Laissez une review, que j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir écrit pour rien. Et précisez si vous préféreriez une death fic ou un happy end, sachez que le sort d'Uryu et de mayuri dépend de vous (notez que vos avis sont surtout informatifs et que je n'en tiendrais pas forcement compte... Je sais, vous m'aimez pas)

Bonne nuit!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Qyume de m'avoir soufflé deux ou trois idées lorsque j'étais bloquée. Le passage du cimetière est d'elle. **Eh oui, mon truc à moi, c'est la folie...**  
>Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.<br>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, hélas, toujours pas... Hin hin hin.  
>Avant dernier chapitre (mais le prochain, c'est un épilogue^^)<p>

* * *

><p>"Après tout, je n'ai jamais accepté de t'appartenir...<br>Uryu"  
>Puis il se leva, saisit son sac et partit.<p>

En s'éloignant de l'immeuble, Uryu se demandait si il devait (pouvait) rire ou bien pleurer.  
>Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à procéder à une introspection totale de ses sentiments, il baillona son esprit et reprit la direction de son lycée.<br>Il restait quelques heures à tuer avant que ses cours ne reprennent. Il songea à rentrer chez lui, mais pour y faire quoi?  
>À peine eut il franchi le portail du bâtiment qu'Ichigo, Inoue et Chad lui sautèrent dessus.<br>-Ishida!_  
>"Euh...?"<em>  
>-Kurosaki?<br>-Qu'est ce que tu foutais? t'étais ou?  
>-Je... Pardon?<br>Son regard se posa successivement sur chacun de ses amis. Tous le fixaient d'un air angoissé autant que réprobateur, et Uryu pensa brièvement à leur dire la verité, mais...  
>-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.<br>-Quoi? pauvre idiot! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ton energ...  
>Il cessa de crier quelques secondes en voyant que d'autres élèves, curieux de l'affrontement qui se jouait entre eux, les observaient attentivement. Il soupira, essaya de se calmer puis partit vers le parc, et se retourna en constatant que seuls Inoue et Chad l'avaient suivi.<br>-Ishida, qu'est ce que tu fous? Tu viens, oui?  
>Le cerveau d'Uryu tournait à tout allure.<p>

_"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont deviné exactement? Ont ils senti la présence de Mayuri? Et si oui, que puis je leur dire? Il est hors de question de leur avouer la verité totale, mais d'un autre coté, si ils l'avaient senti, ils seraient venus. Pourquoi ne l'ont ils pas fait? Je verrais bien Mayuri envoyer Nemu leur expliquer tout, mais d'un autre coté... Non, si elle leur avait dit, ils auraient voulu l'attaquer, et il n'avouerait pas ça ainsi, je pense.  
>Bon, donc je peux partir de l'hypothèse qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien et que toute tentative de chantage sera sans doute du bluff. Mais... Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne sentaient plus mon reiatsu, je crois. Enfin, je pense. Comment je justifie ça? Et si des élèves leur ont parlé de avec qui j'étais? Zut, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'y réfléchir plus longuement.<br>...Tiens, il m'appelle. Je pourrais aussi m'en aller, je suis plus rapide que lui. Bof, il me chopperait en classe plus tard. Je lui dit quoi? bon, tant pis, j'improvise... Non, mauvaise idée, je mens très mal quand je n'ai pas le temps d'élaborer mes arguments avant. Réfléchis, Uryu, réfléchis... Dans quelles situation ne sentent ils pas mon reiatsu? Tiens, ça me fait penser à la salle en verre et en acier ou je me suis entrainé avant de partir au hueco mondo. Comment justifier ma présence à l'intérieur? et puis, ça ne résisteras pas cinq minutes si il demande à d'autres gens si ils m'ont vu sortir du lycée.  
>Et puis de quel droit il me demande ce que je fais?"<em>

Agacé, il se reconnecta à la réalité en constatant qu'Ichigo, dressé devant lui, le regardait d'un air mi inquiet mi furieux. Il se composa un regard froid et dit, à tout hasard;  
>-Oui?<br>Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma, il lui saisit le poignet et l'entraina à sa suite. Il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une salle de classa déserte, puis il dégagea son bras du mieux qu'il pu.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Kurosaki?<br>-Bah c'est évident, non? Et c'est pas à moi de te demander ça?  
>-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.<br>-Ou tu étais tout à l'heure, pauvre idiot?  
>-Tout à l'heure?<br>-On est sorti du dernier cours il y a plus d'une heure, et tu es resté introuvable pendant tout ce temps!_  
>"Une heure? Je pensais beaucoup moins, mais bon..."<em>  
>-Puis je savoir en quoi ça te concerne?<br>Ichigo rougit et le plaqua contre un mur.  
>-On s'est inquiété, pauvre crétin! Même Orihime sentait plus ton energie, tu étais nulle part dans le lycée et merde, t'es pas du genre à disparaitre comme ça sans raison!<br>En entendant qu'il s'étaient inquiétés, Uryu avait ressenti une pointe de culpabilité à leur mentir... Et puis, c'était passé.  
>-Qu'est ce qui te permet de juger que "c'est pas mon genre"? Je fais ce que je veux, je suis libre et assez fort pour me défendre Kurosaki!<br>Il suffoquait à moitié, les mains de son vis à vis s'étant resserrées sur son col, mais était bien décidé à ne montrer aucune faiblesse.  
>-Je n'ai ni envie ni besoin d'être materné et surveillé en permanence, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde; il est hors de question que je te laisse penser que je puisse avoir besoin de ton aide pour quoi que ce soit, je suis un quincy et je refuse de dépendre d'un shinigami, d'accord?<br>Il se dégagea dignement de la poigne d'Ichigo et se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie. Il avait entrevu une lueur de déception dans le regard d'Inoue, et il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Ichigo que ce n'était qu'une affaire de fierté quincy. C'est pour cela qu'avant de passer le seuil, il se retourna vers ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougés et qui le regardaient, désapprobateurs, et leur adressa une dernière parole, presque une supplique;  
>-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. A l'avenir, ce n'est plus la peine de se soucier de moi. Laissez moi régler mes ennuis seul, d'accord?<br>Ce n'était pas une question. Inoue y répondit néanmoins.  
>-Tu reconnais donc avoir des problèmes?<br>Uryu hésita une seconde puis;  
>-Non. Il n'y a plus de problème.<p>

oOo

Cinq jours passèrent. Puis dix. Et puis douze. Et puis quatorze. Quinze. Seize. Dix sept. Dix huit. Dix neuf.  
>Uryu s'en serait tapé la tête sur le sol.<br>-Putain, pourquoi il me manque? avait il demandé à son miroir un matin.  
>Le reflet n'avait pas répondu. Il avait eu un sourire dur et triste, puis avait baissé les yeux vers les cicatrices qui s'entremêlaient sur ses bras. Uryu et lui avaient échangé un regard sarcastique. "<em>Je suis lamentable..."<em> Puis ils avaient détourné le regard, saisi leurs sacs et étaient partis au lycée.  
>Il avait recommencé à s'alimenter à peu près correctement (oui, la discrétion la plus élémentaire consiste à ne pas faire hypoglycémie en plein cours, et à une ou deux reprises il n'en était pas passé loin). Et puis, il se faisait presque harceler par Inoue. Étrangement, il se débrouillait tout de même pour continuer à suivre en classe, et sa place de premier n'était pas compromise (au grand desarroi de Ryo, d'ailleurs).<p>

Au vingt et unième jour, il fut convoqué par l'infirmière scolaire "pour parler". Bien qu'elle prétende avoir remarqué sa mélancolie en le croisant dans un couloir, Uryu comprit vite que c'était (encore) Inoue qui était venue s'infiltrer dans ses affaires. Il nia avoir des problèmes durant plus d'une demi heure, avant de se rabattre sur un traditionnel "Pression scolaire, stress des exams, j'ai pas d'amis, je suis associal" qui ne la convainquit pas du tout.  
>-Tu sais, lui dit elle en reposant son stylo de manière exactement parallèle au bord de son bureau, je suis infirmière depuis quinze ans, je sais reconnaitre les mensonges. Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas tes problèmes, Uryu? Tu as peur que je te juge? Que j'en parle à tes parents?<br>Uryu s'autorisa un énième soupir. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, des adultes avaient toujours cherché à s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Instituteurs, psychologues scolaires, surveillants, conseiller d'orientations... En vain. Même quand il finissait par se livrer, il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon à la fin. Il se fichait d'être jugé par une personne qu'il connaissait à peine et qui se préoccupait plus des statistiques de l'établissement (et donc, de sa paye) que de lui. Et puis, son père se désintéressait totalement de lui et sa mère avait disparu un beau jour quand il était plus jeune.  
>Mais il était capable de régler ses problèmes tout seul.<br>Le pire était peut être qu'il était incapable d'en vouloir à Inoue de l'avoir "dénoncé" à cette femme. Un gout acide envahit sa bouche.  
>-Uryu? Tu dors?<br>Il se reconnecta brutalement à la réalité. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, sauf ses proches. Et ces "proches" pouvaient se compter sur les... Sur un doigt d'une main. Restait à savoir si il s'agissait de son grand père ou d'un certain scientifique (son père, ça ne comptait pas. Et puis d'ailleurs, Mayuri ne se rappelait pas de son prénom. Donc il ne restait que Soken. Tant pis)  
>Agacé de se rendre qu'il laissait encore une fois ses pensées dériver, il décida de se concentrer uniquement sur l'infirmière pour ne plus perdre le fil de la conversation.<br>-Désolé, fit il avec son sourire froid vaguement méprisant (parce qu'il n'allait pas lui laisser croire qu'il était content d'être ici, non plus). Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.  
>-Hmmm, répondit avec éloquence son interlocutrice, pas spécialement satisfaite de la réponse. J'aimerais procéder à un test sanguin.<br>-Pa... Pardon?  
>-Tu as le teint pâle, des cernes, des baisses de concentration, ton attitude est plus négligée que d'habitude, tu es toujours solitaire dans les couloirs, tu sembles presque famélique.<br>Elle se pencha au dessus de la table, y déposa son stylo et fixa Uryu avec son air d'infirmière scolaire (les yeux à demi fermés, une mine résolument maternelle, un air triste genre "pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance?" mais néanmoins attentif, des yeux qui s'en fichent, bref, une tête d'infirmière) puis lui dit, en chuchotant presque;  
>-Uryu, est ce que tu consommes de la drogue?<br>Le formalisme de la question étonna Uryu autant que la question en elle même.  
>-Je... Je... Je... PARDON?<br>L'infirmière baissa la tête, l'air navré, comme si ses hésitations équivalaient à un aveu.  
>-Tu sais Uryu, nous pouvons t'aider. Il existe des centres spécialisé pour... Pour ce genre de cas. Pourquoi ne nous en parles tu pas?<br>L'esprit d'Uryu s'égara un instant sur le "nous". Dédoublement de la personnalité ou une seconde infirmière était elle cachée sous le bureau en train d'analyser le moindre de ses mouvements?  
>Il sourit à cette idée. Grave erreur.<br>-Uryu, ce n'est pas drôle! On peut en mourir tu sais, et on en gade des séquelles toute sa vie après ça! Si seulement tu acceptais qu'on t'aide, nous pourrions...  
>-Je... Non, c'est juste que... Je ne prends rien...<br>-Hein?  
>-J-Je ne me... drogue pas. Vous pouvez faire les tests si vous voulez, mais... Mais non.<br>-Tu me prends pour une idiote?  
>Uryu ne put retenir un sourire ironique.<br>-Je ne me permettrais pas...  
>-Alors nous effectuerons une prise de sang dès demain. Tu es prié de te présenter à l'infirmerie à la première heure.<br>-J'ai cours...  
>-Tss.<br>Le "Tss" de l'infirmière acheva de fatiguer Uryu. Pas par le mépris qu'il laissait filtrer, mais parce qu'il faisait dériver ses pensées sur une certaine personne aux cheveux bleus, qui maniait le "Tss" infiniment mieux qu'elle.  
>Il secoua la tête en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, puis se leva du siège en plastique ou il était assis.<br>-Je suppose donc que ma présence n'est plus indispensable ici et que je peux rejoindre ma classe?  
>Sans attendre de réponse, il tira la porte et sortit.<p>

Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre un mur et remonta ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance. Il sentit vaguement l'énergie spirituelle masquée tant bien que mal d'Inoue, derriere un poteau, qui s'en allait.  
>Sentiment d'être surveillé. Oppressant. Impression de n'inspirer que de la pitié ou du mépris aux autres. Manque.<br>Manque.  
>Manque.<p>

oOo

De retour chez lui, Uryu passa une dizaine de minutes devant le miroir de sa salle de bain._  
>"C'est vrai que je suis pâle. Encore plus que d'habitude. On dirait que ma peau est transparente, on voit presque mes veines au travers. Enfin, ça dépend ou. Les cernes, je n'y peut pas grand chose, j'ai vraiment du mal à dormir. Quand à ma silhouette..."<em>  
>Il retira la chemise de son uniforme, evitant soigneusement de regarder ses bras et ses épaules.<em><br>"... Ah quand même. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être encore pire qu'avant, mais visiblement... Je ne ressemble plus à rien. C'est vraiment lamentable."_  
>Il passa le bout de ses doigts le long de son sternum, s'attarda sur la marque de ses côtes visibles sous sa peau.<em><br>"Je ne ressemble pas encore à un squelette, ça va... Au moins...  
>... Au moins je suis sûr que plus personne ne peut avoir envie de violer ce type de corps"<em>  
>Son regard se durcit. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit la lame qui ne le quittait plus.<p>

oOo

Vingt minutes plus tard, le bras en sang, Uryu se laissa tomber dans la douche, l'eau chaude purificatrice se mêlant au rouge qui coulait de son corps. Quelle jolie couleur cela faisait._  
>"Je vais devenir dingue..."<em>

oOo

Uryu prit soin de dormir plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. Le lendemain, il se coiffa soigneusement et s'appliqua à se donner meilleure mine.  
>Son reflet dans le miroir lui adressa un regard narquois. Il avait comme toujours l'air vaguement étique.<br>Il se demanda si il était censé manger avant une prise de sang. Comme il n'avait pas reçu d'instructions là dessus, il but un thé et mangea une pomme avant de partir.  
>En allant au lycée, il prit la résolution de ne surtout pas contrarier l'infirmière aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire remarquer et d'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait lui apporter que des ennuis.<br>Il se planta devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Passa une main dans ses cheveux, rajusta sa tenue et frappa trois coups à la porte.  
>-Entrez, fit une voix douce à l'intérieur. Ah, c'est toi, je suis heureuse de te voir.<br>Elle semblait lui avoir pardonné son attitude de la veille. Mais, malgré l'air maternel et presque tendre qui était peint sur son visage, Uryu n'arrivait pas à trouver l'infirmière sympathique. Son sourire était un peu forcé et elle donnait toujours l'impression de se fiche totalement de son sort.  
>Debout devant le bureau, un jeune homme en blouse blanche lui souriait, un peu plus sincèrement cette fois ci. Il le pria de s'asseoir, puis lui demanda si il voulait être piqué à un endroit particulier, tant qu'il y avait une veine.<br>-Pas les bras, c'est possible?  
>-Euh...<br>Uryu soupira puis lui tendit son bras droit, ou presque tout était cicatrisé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que quelqu'un soit au courant mais à moins de s'enfuir par la fenêtre il n'avait pas la possibilité de refuser.  
>-Tu as mangé ce matin? demanda l'infirmier, sans prendre spécialement garde aux petites marques rosâtres qui zébraient son bras. L'infirmière, visiblement appelée ailleurs, quitta la pièce en les laissant seuls.<br>-C'est à dire que... Je ne savais pas trop donc...  
>-Tu as mangé?<br>-O-Oui. Une pomme et un bol de thé.  
>-C'est moins que d'habitude?<br>-Pas vraiment, non.  
>-Tu veux dire que tu pars le matin au lycée le ventre presque vide?<br>-Bah...  
>-Et tu tiens le coup?<br>-Bah...  
>-Bon, écoute, tu vas me promettre de manger plus le matin, d'accord?<br>Uryu releva la tête, interloqué. On ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton béatifiant depuis sa sortie de CP. Et puis, même si ça n'allait pas fort en ce moment, il était globalement capable de se gérer tout seul. Il soupira.  
>-Je suis sérieux tu sais. Il y a des risques graves liés à ça.<br>-... Ah.  
>-Tu ne tiens donc pas à toi?<br>Bon sang, mais il ne pouvait pas juste le piquer, qu'on en finisse?  
>-Et tout les autres gens qui t'aiment, alors?<br>Uryu sourit sans le vouloir.  
>-Ils ne sont pas nombreux...<br>-Tu plaisantes? Et tes parents? Et tes amis? Et ta petite amie? Tu as une petite amie?  
>Uryu sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Il se mordit les lèvres. Quelle ironie.<br>-Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie._  
>"D'amis non plus, et mon père n'a strictement rien à faire de moi"<em>  
>-Il reste tes amis... Et tes parents.<em><br>"..."_  
>-Dites, vous avez quel age?<br>-Dix huit ans, pourquoi?  
>-Comme ça.<br>Uryu observa l'infirmier de plus près. De taille moyenne, les cheveux mi longs et châtains, le visage un peu triangulaire, il donnait plus l'impression d'être un jeune artiste un peu bohème qu'un interne en médecine. Il aurait pu lui paraitre sympathique si il n'avait pas employé ce ton enfantin pour lui parler.  
>-Et toi?<br>-Seize.  
>-Tu en parait un ou deux de moins. Sauf tes yeux. Si je te pique ici, à la jointure du coude, ça te va?<br>-Euh... Oui.  
>-Voi...lààà. ça fait mal?<br>Uryu secoua négativement la tête pendant que le médecin appliquait un morceau de coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la piqure.  
>-Tu t'appelle comment?<br>-Uryu. Et vous?  
>-Tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai que trois ans de plus que toi.<br>-Ah.  
>-Je m'appelle Raphaël<br>-... Ah.  
>-Dis moi, Uryu, d'où te viennent ces petites marques sur ton bras?<br>-Je suis passé à travers un grillage.  
>-C'est vrai?<br>-Bien sûr que non.  
>-Alors?<br>-Pourquoi exiger de moi de la franchise alors que vous même posez une question dont vous connaissez la réponse?  
>-Euh...<br>-Je suis censé retourner en cours.  
>-Attends, Uryu, juste une seconde. Si ça t'intéresse, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis étudiant en psychologie. Enfin, euh, là, je suis en stage dans l'hôpital, mais en général, je... Enfin bref, je te note mon numéro de portable, d'accord?<br>Il saisit un stylo et nota à toute vitesse une suite de chiffres sur un post-it qu'il tendit à Uryu  
>-Voila. Si tu veux... Parler, être aidé ou juste... discuter.<br>Uryu mit le papier dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
>-Merci.<p>

En rentrant chez lui, Uryu colla le post it sur le miroir de la salle de bain.

oOo

Quelques jours passèrent. Uryu avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Raphaël. Et, même si la professeur de sport l'avait comparé à une souris efflanquée, il avait meilleure mine (Pour autant qu'Uryu puisse avoir bonne mine...)  
>Au vingt sixième jour après sa dernière entrevue avec Mayuri Kurotsuchi, l'infirmière, l'air contrarié, remit à Uryu les résultats de ses analyses prouvant qu'il n'avait jamais consommé de stupéfiants dans les deux dernières années. Il s'agissait trois papiers agrafés, marqué du logo de l'hôpital de son père. En tendant sa main pour les lire, l'impression très fugace d'un résidu de reiatsu le saisit. Il mit quelques secondes à le reconnaitre.<p>

Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi Nemu, sans doute, mais il n'en était pas sûr, car la personne qui était passée là avait soigneusement masqué son énergie -Pas suffisamment pour échapper au Quincy.  
>Uryu sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Que venait faire la fille de l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde avec ces documents le concernant, comme par hasard, lui?<br>Il prit les papiers et sortit du bureau.  
>Par bonheur, sa journée était terminée. Il avait passé un contrôle d'histoire avec brio, rendu un exposé écrit de biologie et commencé à rédiger une dissertation qui lui prendrait encore plusieurs jours. Autant dire que pour peu qu'il puisse ressentir de la fatigue dans son état, il était arrivé au maximum de sa capacité<br>Pourtant, ce simple souvenir de reiatsu dans ses papiers maintenait éveillé sa conscience (ou peut être, justement, l'avait elle réveillé d'une longue léthargie)

oOo

Uryu s'assit à la terrasse d'un café, commanda un thé et remit les rouages de son esprit en marche._  
>"De toute évidence, Nemu a touché à ces papiers. Pourquoi? Dans quel but? Dans sa forme d'esprit elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut en tout impunité. Les modifier? Oui, mais dans quel objectif? Je n'ai pas pris de drogue. A moins que... Si il m'en avait fait prendre à mon insu? Quel type de drogue?"<em>  
>Il fronça les sourcils. Des images lui revenaient en mémoire. Instinctivement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa lame, au fin fond de sa poche.<em><br>"Peut être... Des antidépresseurs? Des tranquillisants? non, ce ne serait pas du tout assez sophistiqué pour lui. Et puis, il n'aurait pas envoyé quelqu'un pour supprimer ce type de résultats. Euh...Ai je remarqué quelque chose de changé dans mon attitude depuis que... Bon, en fait, absolument tout a changé. Je m'égare. Envers lui? Même chose. Ah, merde!"_  
>Agacé, il prit sa petite lame et la passa délicatement sur son torse, en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il faisait sous la table. Il continua à réfléchir.<em><br>"quelque chose qui pourrait influer sur mon comportement. A moins que ce soit à cause des bactéries de surveillance? Non, j'ai fait une prise de sang depuis qu'il me les a implanté et -Aïe, là, ça fait mal- elles n'étaient pas visibles. Quel que soit le produit qu'il m'ait injecté, il doit être inconnu des humains. Donc plutôt que de chercher à y mettre un nom, je devrais rechercher une utilité... Voyons voir. Qu'aurais je fait dans sa situation? Bon, j'ai déjà vu l'hypothèse d'un produit anti douleur, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi mon corps n'était pas trop douloureux dans les jours qui ont suivis. Je suis peu près sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Merde, mais quoi?  
>... Je me demande si internet pourrait éventuellement m'aider dans mes recherches. improbable, mais au point ou j'en suis..."<em>  
>Uryu se leva, en vérifiant que ses nouvelles plaies ne se remarquaient pas, puis il quitta le café en laissant le paiement de son thé sur la table.<p>

Internet. Une ressource immense, fourmillante d'informations précieuses, à l'esprit critique de les séparer des erreurs.  
>Uryu s'assit à son bureau. Alluma son écran et sa tour. Puis, au moment de taper sa recherche, hésita une seconde.<br>"Utilisation des drogues".  
>Non. Trop large, et il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une drogue qui coulait dans ses veines.<br>"Antidouleurs"  
>ça, il en était à peu près sûr. Mais après? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que ça. Donc, impasse.<br>Il soupira en comprenant qu'il n'avait aucun élément pour avancer. Dommage... Uryu songeait à refermer son ordinateur lorsqu'une piste se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Une piste infime, faible, improbable, mais qui pourrait bien le mener quelque part.  
>"Enfants soldats"<br>Il hésita à valider. Et puis se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.  
>Quelques années auparavant, il avait lu beaucoup au sujet de ces mineurs, parfois très jeunes, enrôlés de force dans des armées, obligés de s'entretuer pour survivre. Il s'était aussi renseigné sur les raisons qui empêchaient ces enfants de déserter, et, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ses recherches l'avaient mené jusqu'à l'idée de l'utilisation de drogues. Le principe était incroyablement morbide de simplicité; faire devenir les enfants dépendants de ces produits, tout d'abord pour les rendre insensible à la peur et à la violence; ensuite, pour que ces enfants ne puissent pas se procurer leur dose quotidienne hors de l'armée.<br>Des esclaves de la drogue, au sens propre.  
>A supposer que le shinigami s'était inspiré de ces techniques, était ce la raison de la passion qu'il entretenait pour lui? Était ce pour ça qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y penser? était ce la cause de ce manque? Il frissonna à l'idée d'avoir raison. Il n'aimait pas que ses sentiments prennent des initiatives aussi étonnantes que celles ci, mais il aimait encore moins qu'ils soient manipulé par un scientifique fou pervers dangereusement sadique et manipulateur.<br>Internet ne lui apporterait aucune de ces réponses._  
>"Quels sont mes sentiments pour lui? Répugnance. Mais encore? Peur. Normal. Haine. Mais au delà de... De ce qu'il m'a fait?<br>...Tendresse, je crois. Est ce naturel? Est ce vraiment moi qui ressent cela?  
>... ça me fait un peu peur. J'aimerais, j'aimerais vraiment me tromper, mais ce serait une idée si douce et si reposante que cette tendresse renégate soit le fruit de la drogue et pas de mon esprit. Mais comment vérifier? Je ne peux pas demander à repasser les tests, pas sans justifications. Et puis il faudrait expliquer la présence possible de ces substances à l'intérieur de mon sang. En me procurant le matériel auprès de mon père... Impossible. De Raphaël? Lui, il pourrait en obtenir pour moi, peut être... Et si il me demande de me justifier? Trop risqué. Il y a des centres anonymes? Pas pour passer les tests non, je ne crois pas.<br>Lui demander en personne? ... Quelle idée stupide... Uryu, Comme si tu allais avoir le courage de Le contacter et de Lui parler. Comme si Il allait te donner des réponses. Comme si tu pouvais Lui faire confiance. Comme si tu pouvais lutter contre Lui. Oh, merde. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire pour m'en sortir? Je voudrais juste vivre... Re-vivre. Comme avant. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais...  
>Arrête de penser. Concentre toi sur autre chose. Non, ne prends pas cette lame. Ce n'est pas elle qui te feras t'en sortir. Vingt six jours. Vingt six jours, la douleur n'est pas passée. Cette putain de sensation de n'être rien. Je veux me reprendre. JE VEUX ME REPRENDRE! Je veux être normal, je veux avoir l'impression d'exister encore, je veux que ton souvenir me laisse en paix, Mayuri...<br>Si il y a vraiment une drogue qui parcourt mes veines, si la raison de cette attirance malsaine est chimique, si je t'aime à cause d'un produit, cela voudras dire que je ne suis pas devenu totalement fou.  
>Sinon..."<em>

Recroquevillé dans ses draps blancs et bleus, sans avoir même conscience du sommeil salvateur qui l'approchait, Uryu sourit.

_"Je crois que... Je te hais"_

oOo

Il fallut vingt quatre heures à Uryu pour retrouver son état emotionnel normal, c'est à dire plus ou moins vide. Du moins, en apparence. Le quincy bouillait intérieurement. Inoue et Kurosaki avait retenté une approche aujourd'hui, ce qui l'avait passablement agacé. Il comprenait leur besoin moral de l'aider, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir de le faire. Il avait besoin de paix.  
>Même si il fallait reconnaitre que l'idée de ne pas être totalement abandonné lui plaisait, d'une certaine manière. Mais il était fondamentalement solitaire.<p>

oOo

Uryu avait l'impression qu'il était juste en équilibre entre la folie à moitié dépressive et la lucidité la plus totale.  
>Ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. D'autant plus que pour le moment, il ne penchait pas vers la seconde option.<br>Il avait longuement pensé à ce que pouvait causer la simple idée de la drogue dans son esprit. Il doutait à présent de chacune de ces actions, ne sachant plus si elles étaient de son fait ou si il y était obligé par ça; peu à peu, au vingt neuvième jour, il finit par ne plus faire confiance à ses actes. Il se montrait prudent, ne faisant que le strict nécessaire, en mouvements, et aussi en nourriture, occupations, pensées. Le doute distillé était bien plus dangereux pour lui que ces substances, il en était conscient. Et sa lame avait retrouvé le chemin de son bras. Il lui semblait que c'etait le seul acte qui ne pouvait pas lui être dicté ou interdit par Mayuri; que c'était son dernier espace de liberté dans ce corps grêle et souffreteux.  
>"Je crois que je suis en train de devenir dingue..."<br>Il ne pouvait pas parler de son problème à Raphaël ("bonjour, en fait, j'ai été enlevé par un scientifique shinigami fou et pervers, qui m'a violé dans un monde parallèle et drogué, mais je ne peux pas déterminer les effets de cette drogue, je sais juste qu'actuellement il me manque cruellement même si à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait je suis en train de me détruire... Tu me suis?")  
>Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se retrouver à l'asile.<br>En parler à quiconque aurait été impossible. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à des adultes, ni même se confier tout court, dévoré par la honte d'avoir été si faible. Alors comment pouvait il lutter?

Uryu saisit sa veste abandonnée sur la table, ferma la porte de son domicile et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le cimetière.  
>Le cimetière. Endroit serein entre tous, mais dénué de sens depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'était devenue l'âme de Soken Ishida après sa mort. Les tombes s'y succédaient, étroitement serrées. Un endroit ou personne n'aurait voulu voir atterrir son cadavre; un HLM à macchabées. Le dernier arbre avait été coupé l'année d'avant pour aménager de la place pour de nouvelles sépultures, conférant à l'endroit un charme digne d'un bloc de béton armé.<br>Mais c'était là ou demeurait la dépouille de son grand père. Ryuken avait choisi cet endroit, à l'époque ou les quelques plantes qui subsistaient et les chemins de graviers gris donnaient un air bohème un peu négligé et poétique à ces tombes.  
>Uryu hésita un peu à y entrer. Il savait que méditer près de ces morts ne lui apporterait rien de bon, cela ne ferait que renforcer sa haine à l'égard des... D'un shinigami. Et la haine, même si elle lui permettrait de se raccrocher à autre chose que son vide intérieur, ne l'aiderait pas à démêler ses émotions. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis...<br>Tout en marchant, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Il avait tout de même finit par réaliser qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas de cette manière, et donc, cherchait une fois encore le moyen de vérifier si son hypothèse était exacte.  
>Sa solution préférée, pour le moment, et paradoxalement la moins risquée, était de lui demander à lui. Pour ne pas se mentir à lui même, il devait reconnaitre qu'il voulait le voir indépendamment de cela, qu'il cherchait juste des prétextes.<br>Il avait viscéralement besoin de Lui parler, de Lui demander si c'était vrai, de Le supplier de le laisser en paix, où, au moins, de Lui demander de l'achever afin de le purger de cette attirance malsaine et morbide.  
>Finalement, le cimetière ne lui était pas si néfaste. Il salua la tombe d'un de ses oncles, le seul qu'il avait connu, puis continua jusqu'à la tombe de son grand père.<br>Comme à l'accoutumée, elle avait été fleurie de frais. Uryu ne savait pas par qui et pourquoi, il soupçonnait son père, mais les faits étaient là; à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, des fleurs fraiches avaient été apportées moins de trois jours auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient toutes récentes, peut être quelques heures. Il se promit d'enquêter un jour sur ce mystérieux donateur.  
>Il s'inclina devant la stèle et déposa une petite fleur blanche à coté du bouquet.<br>Il soupira et s'assit par terre. Se tut pendant presque une demi heure, se contentant de méditer sur sa vie.  
>Le soir tombait. Il promena son regard sur les tombes. Une impression familière le saisit. Il était venu de très nombreuses fois ci depuis son enfance, mais il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça; il remonta ses lunettes, un peu mal à l'aise, et se releva. Les morts, ainsi, l'accueillaient déjà comme un égal parmi eux? ... Peu agréable. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser mourir. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose? Il avait un gout amer dans la bouche. Puis il sourit, toute son attention projetée sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le cimetière.<br>Alors c'était de cette manière que le destin avait décidé de se moquer de lui?  
>-Bonjour, Ishida-san.<br>-Kurotsuchi.  
>Il s'observèrent mutuellement quelques secondes. Nemu était dans sa forme de shinigami, ses cheveux noirs tressés comme d'habitude et son regard étrangement fixe.<br>-Je suis chargée de vous porter un message.  
>Uryu, un peu méfiant, recula de quelques pas.<br>-... Oui?  
>Nemu avança. Il recula, rencontra le mur du cimetière. Elle avança. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait oublié de mettre son bracelet. Elle bondit, se retrouva auprès d'Uryu et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.<em><br>"...?"_  
>Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, l'aplatissant contre elle. Il fallut quelques secondes au quincy pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il se détacha, fit quelques pas en arrière, tomba sur les fesses et décida d'exprimer son ébahissement avec un "Eeeeeeh?" pour le moins éloquent.<br>-M-m-m-mais ça va pas?  
>-Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal?<br>-... C'était un message, ça?  
>-Oui. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous en indiquer la provenance?<br>-Il ne devait pas me laisser tranquille... Théoriquement?  
>-Disons que... Seigneur Mayuri ne supporte pas mieux cet éloignement que vous.<br>-... Ah.  
>-De plus, il est très agacé de votre inconscience. Il se montre encore plus exigeant que d'habitude envers les shinigamis de sa division. Ses crises de colères on manqué faire bruler une partie du Seireitei. Il serait peut être temps qu'il se reprenne. Je vous demande de l'aider.<br>Uryu sentit un pincement au cœur.  
>Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attristé de savoir qu'il allait mal.<br>-M'aiderait il, lui?  
>-Bien sûr que oui.<br>-J'ai retrouvé votre reiatsu l'autre jour. M'a t il injecté quoi que ce soit?  
>-Une manière de vous prévenir de ma visite.<br>-Est ce que...  
>-Est ce qu'il m'a réellement demandé de vous faire parvenir ce message? Non. Une initiative de ma part, je m'en excuse. Il vous aime.<br>-P-p-pardon?  
>-Oh, vous ne l'aviez pas saisi? Il a de réels sentiments envers vous.<br>Uryu fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.  
>-Disons qu'il a une manière assez... Personnelle de les exprimer.<br>-Il vous a offert des fleurs. Il vous a parlé d'affection.  
>-Même. Quels... Quels que soient ses sentiments, je ne...<br>-Et les vôtres?  
>-Quels que soient ses sentiments... Ou les miens, je ne peux vraiment pas oublier ce que... Je... Je ne peux pas.<br>-Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Vous pouvez juste pardonner.  
>-Pardonner? C-comment... Comment je... Merde...<br>-Je vous en conjure, réfléchissez y.  
>-... Je... Je... Non, je...<br>Les images de son viol, emprisonnées jusqu'alors, lui apparaissaient, par dizaine, noyant son esprit sous un flot de dégout et de douleur. Il sentit à peine ses genoux toucher terre, ni même ses lunettes glisser de son nez. Il eut juste la fugace impression que Nemu s'en était allée, le laissant seul.  
>Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, secoué de hoquets de plus en plus violents<br>-A-aaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
>Tout son corps s'arqua et sa tête heurta la pierre derriere lui. Il se roula de nouveau en boule, des larmes prenant naissance au coin de ses paupières. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les tirer plus à l'intérieur de la sphère fœtale que son corps formait; alors que sa conscience abandonnait cette lutte désespérée contre la folie qui prenait peu à peu naissance en lui, alors que son souffle tantôt rauque ou sifflant devenait plus irrégulier encore, alors que tout son esprit n'était plus qu'effroi et derraison, la panique qui le saisissait et qui détruisait sur son passage tout ce qui n'était pas égarement avait terminé sa course folle dans les ruines de sa passion.<br>Trahi par son propre esprit.  
>-Putain...<br>Il frappa le mur du poing une première fois, puis deux. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et frappa encore, frappa, frappa, jusqu'à ce que le tranche de ses mains impriment des traces rouges sur le blanc du mur.  
>-Putain...<br>Son esprit embrumé, incapable de réfléchir clairement, ne put même pas relever son corps pour le faire partir à la recherche d'un objet tranchant, quel qu'il soit.  
>Dans le tourbillon d'incohérence ou dérivait Uryu, une pensée à peu près ordonnée fit son apparition. Il s'y accrocha désespérément, comme si sa survie en tant qu'être humain en dépendait.<br>D'ailleurs, sa survie en tant qu'être humain en dépendait._  
>"Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de toi..."<em>  
>La pensée avait un gout amer. Assis sur les genoux, plongé physiquement et mentalement dans la pénombre, la tête penchée en avant et le visage enfoui dans ses mains, Uryu faillit sourire.<br>Il lâcha prise.

Effondré au pied du mur, un vestige d'humain orgueilleux remerciait l'évanouissement qui l'approchait.

oOo

Uryu se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il semblait avoir passé la nuit au cimetière. Le sang avait coagulé sur sa main s'était mélangé au gravier et à la terre. Il se leva, ramassa ses lunettes. Le verre droit était brisé. Tant pis, il en avait une paire de rechange chez lui.  
>Il eut l'impression fugace que quelque chose de très très important allait se jouer.<br>Il se dirigea vers sa maison, baillonant ses pensées pour avoir la paix.

oOo

_"Pourquoi suis je si touché par sa... Nôtre disgrâce? Oui, il s'agit aussi de moi... Je pense pouvoir supposer que je l'aime.  
>Est ce à moi de prendre une décision?<br>Qu'est ce que je dois faire?  
>Est ce que je peux lui pardonner?<br>...Oui.  
>Est ce que je peux me reconstruire?<br>Je pense.  
>Comment?<br>... En lui pardonnant.  
>On y revient toujours.<br>... Donc..."_

oOo

Uryu venait de terminer de bander sa main. Sa professeur étant absente, il n'avait pas cours ce jour là._  
>"Accordes moi trois jours. Seulement trois jours.C'est peu. Mais ce sera suffisant pour moi pour prendre une décision.<br>Demain, nous sommes Mardi. Je m'excuserais auprès de Kurosaki, d'Inoue et de Sado. Je pense que je leurs dois bien ça.  
>Et ensuite... Je verrais"<em>

oOo

-Je m'excuse.  
>-Pardon?<br>-Je m'excuse.  
>-... Euh...<br>Uryu soupira face à incompréhension du roux. Puis il reprit en détachant bien les syllabes.  
>-Je-m'ex-cu-se-pour-mon-com-po-rte-ment.<br>-Maieuh...  
>-Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour te voir un jour t'excuser, dit Inoue, coupant Kurosaki dans son hésitation.<p>

-Pareil.  
>-Desolé...<br>-Alors? Fit Ichigo  
>-Alors quoi?<br>-Tu étais où?  
>Uryu remonta ses lunettes, agacé<br>-Le fait que je m'excuse ne veut pas dire que je veux bien te l'avouer.  
>-... Bah alors pourquoi tu t'excuses?<br>Uryu soupira. Il avait vraiment le don de l'énerver. Même si il savait très bien qu'il ne voulait que l'aider, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.  
>-Peut être pour me montrer correct avec vous, qu'en penses tu?<br>-...

oOo

Un jour plus tard, Uryu se débattait toujours entre ses questions et ses réponses.  
>En passant devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait repensé à Raphaël et à son post it. Il avait pensé à l'appeler, il était sûr que le jeune étudiant pourrait l'aider, mais que pourrait il donc lui dire?<br>C'est ainsi qu'à vingt trois heures trente précises, Uryu avait composé le numéro sur son téléphone en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.  
>-A-allo? Fit une voix un peu pâteuse au bout du fil.<br>-C'est Uryu. J'ai un souci. Je peux te parler?  
>Un silence. Quelques secondes.<br>-C'est qui, t'as dit?  
>-Uryu. Vous êtes bien Raphaël?<br>-Bah non.  
>-...Ah bon. Désolé.<br>-Ouais bah...  
>-Au revoir.<br>Il raccrocha. Est ce qu'il s'était trompé d'un chiffre?  
>Le téléphone sonna dans sa main. Un peu étonné, il décrocha.<br>-... Allo?  
>-Uryu? C'est Raphaël. Désolé, c'est mon... Colocataire qui a décroché. Tu veux me parler? Est ce que tu veux qu'on se voie? Tu habites ou?<br>-Euh... Je voulais juste te poser une question.  
>-Je t'écoute...<br>-Si tu es au fond d'un gouffre avec plusieurs os brisés mais que ta seule manière de t'en sortir est d'accepter l'aide de la personne qui t'y as poussé et qui, elle aussi, a fini par tomber à côté de toi, que fais tu?  
>-Est ce que ce que cette personne a fait est vraiment impardonnable?<br>-Oui.  
>-Es tu le seul impliqué?<br>-Cette personne a blessé des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres personnes.  
>-Sa mort ne peux se faire qu'au prix de la tienne?<br>-Sachant que tu es attaché à cette personne, mais que par ce qu'elle a fait, tu ne peux lui pardonner.  
>-... Je ne sais pas. Est ce que tu me raconteras l'histoire, un jour?<br>-Peut être.  
>-Si cette personne a vraiment fais souffrir tant de gens... Si elle t'a fait souffrir toi... Si tu es la seule personne qui peut venger ceux qu'elle a fait souffrir... mais si tu l'aimes ne serait ce qu'un petit peu... Alors... Si toi tu es capable de lui pardonner... La vengeance des autres blessés ne te concerne pas.<br>-Et si les autres blessés étaient ma famille?  
>-Alors, c'est différent. Les as tu connu? Les aimais tu?<br>-Non. Sauf un.  
>-Cette personne... Elle t'a fait du mal Peut elle le réparer...?<br>-Je l'ignore.  
>-Laisse le passé au passé, Uryu.<br>-On dirait une phrase tirée d'un mauvais film.  
>-C'est vrai. Mais quand même! Tu l'aimes?<br>-J'en ai longtemps douté.  
>-Sa perte, entrainerait elle la tienne?<br>-Ce n'est pas impossible.  
>-Tu es vraiment fascinant.<br>-Cette personne me l'as déjà dit.  
>-Ah bon.<br>-Alors?  
>-Je n'ai le droit à aucun autre élément?<br>-Tu en sais déjà plus que n'importe qui d'autre.  
>-Je suis honoré de ta confiance.<br>-Ma confiance contre une réponse. Alors?  
>-laisse moi jusqu'à demain, s'il te plait.<br>-N'en parle à personne.  
>-Entendu.<br>-Au revoir.  
>-A plus.<br>Il attendit que Raphaël raccroche. Puis il posa le téléphone sur la table basse de son salon.  
>Si il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponses, au moins son problème était il posé de manière presque ordonnée maintenant.<em><br>"Je me sens si... Apaisé. Par cette simple visite.  
>Et si, effectivement, je pouvais lui pardonner entièrement?"<em>  
>Uryu dormit à peine. Le lendemain, il mangea un peu plus que d'habitude avant de partir au lycée et décida de présenter un visage serein aux autres.<p>

Il passa une partie de sa journée à réfléchir. Ne pas Lui pardonner entrainerait sa perte, mais sauverait son honneur et il aurait peut être l'occasion d'emporter dans la tombe le capitaine shinigami. Mais si il Lui pardonnait... Que se passerait il ensuite? Si Nemu avait dit vrai, Ses sentiments étaient réels. Voudrait Il voir plus souvent, voir même, le prendre en temps qu'amant? Il frissonna. Son corps n'était pas capable d'envisager le moindre contact physique avec Cet Être, même si il Lui pardonnait. Alors ça... Non. Avec du temps, peut être?  
>Lorsqu'il sortit, le ciel était gris et sombre. Il alluma son portable et reçut un message de Raphaël.<br>"Je t'ai trouvé une réponse. Je t'appelle ou on se voie?"  
>Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se trahir si ils se voyaient en vrai.<br>"Je t'appelle dès que je suis chez moi, dans dix minutes ou un quart d'heure."  
>Un orage se préparait. Quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber. Il aimait la pluie, mais détestait vraiment le tonnerre et la foudre. Il réfléchit sur le chemin. Quelle que soit la réponse de Raphaël, pouvait il se permettre de suivre les conseils d'un presque inconnu? Il aviserait. Raphaël avait l'air intelligent et il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.<br>Il passa acheter de quoi coudre et un peu de nourriture avant de rentrer chez lui, après tout, il avait le temps. Arrivé chez lui, il composa le numéro.  
>-Allo?<br>-Uryu, c'est toi?  
>La voix semblait surexcitée.<br>-Euh... Oui?  
>-J'ai trouvé une réponse satisfaisante. Bon, elle te demanderas des efforts, mais...<br>-Quelle est cette réponse?  
>-Pardonne à cette personne. Laisses les autres se venger d'eux mêmes.<br>-Ils ne le peuvent pas...  
>-Pas ton problème. Dis moi, as tu finalement compris ce que tu ressentais pour cette personne?<br>-... Je crois que... Je l'aime. Mais je la hais.  
>-Si elle est heureuse, le seras tu aussi?<br>-Pas forcement.  
>-Si elle est malheureuse?<br>-Même chose.  
>-Pardonne lui!<br>Uryu soupira discrètement. La question était bien au delà du bonheur ou du malheur. Ça touchait à la folie pure, à la dépression, à la survie. Et le meurtre de son peuple ne pouvait pas être oublié aussi facilement. Et même, il ne "sortirais" pas avec mayuri. Peut être deviendrait il son... Non, ne pas penser à ça._  
>"Note pour plus tard; ne PAS faire confiance aux gens qui veulent t'aider. Surtout les adultes. Il n'a strictement rien compris. Il me prend pour un ado quelconque mais un peu megalo qui a des soucis avec sa petite amie. Je le croyais plus subtil. Tant pis."<em>  
>Il décida de feindre la joie pour faire plaisir à son interlocuteur.<br>-J'y penserais. Merci pour ton aide, Raphaël.  
>-Euh... J'avais autre chose mais...<br>-Merci beaucoup, je vais me débrouiller maintenant. A plus tard.  
>-Attends, Uryu. Je n'ai pas fini, c'est...<br>Uryu raccrocha sur un dernier "merci", une boule au fond de la gorge. Avait il vraiment imaginé que Raphaël allait le comprendre, voire même l'aider? Espoir stupide  
>Son portable vibra. Un sms. Raphaël. Il soupira de nouveau, plus ostensiblement. Après tout, il était tout seul maintenant.<br>"Désolé de m'être montré si inutile. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton histoire mais si tu me la racontais, je pourrais t'aider vraiment."

Ah bon. Tant pis.  
>Uryu replongea dans ses pensée, recroquevillé sur son lit.<em><br>"Il me reste un jour environ. C'est court. C'est vraiment court. Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à prendre une décision d'ici là. Je pourrais sans doute lui pardonner dans mon esprit, mais comment mon corps réagira t il au moindre de ses contacts? Je l'ai déjà revu, depuis... Depuis. Mais là, ce serait différent... Lui, comment réagirait il?"_  
>Il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là, perturbé par la question qui monopolisait la totalité de son esprit. En fait, l'un des éléments de ses réponses ne lui apparu que le lendemain, énoncé par une étudiante parfaitement inconnue de lui qui parlait avec une jolie brune au détour d'un couloir.<br>-Enfin... Il serait temps de penser un petit peu à toi, non? Tu devrais essayer de te reconstruire maintenant...  
>Entendant cela, Uryu sourit en continuant son chemin. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre le contexte de la phrase pour qu'elle lui parle, et, même si il ne croyait pas au destin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si son cerveau avait décidé d'écouter cette phrase là parmi le tumulte de bruit dans le couloir, c'était qu'il voulait plus ou moins lui envoyer un message. Il avait lu, peut de temps auparavant, un traité de psychologie proposant et améliorant l'hypothèse d'une oreille totalement sélective, n'envoyant au cerveau que les messages susceptibles de l'intéresser. Ça l'avait fait sourire avant qu'il ne comprenne à quel point c'était plausible.<br>Que lui fallait il, à lui, pour être heureux? Mayuri? Non, ça aurait été trop simple. La paix? ...Ouais. Mais bon, il savait que ses sentiments ne le laisseraient pas tranquille.  
>... Il n'aimait pas se lancer dans un projet sans avoir de plan, mais... Il semblait que le destin ne lui laisse pas le choix, cette fois là.<br>Il sourit._  
>"Je ne pensais pas envisager ça sérieusement un jour mais... J'aviserais"<em>  
>Le soir arriva à une vitesse folle. En sortant du lycée, il se fit inviter chez Kurosaki avec Sado et Inoue. Il déclina.<em><br>"Comment faire...? Trois jours étaient inutiles, je suis à peine plus avancé que Mardi... Je crois. Enfin, de toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix... Je dois y aller maintenant."_  
>Il avait réfléchit durant la journée, et s'était décidé à demander le passage à Urahara. C'était de toute façon la seule personne qui pouvait le faire passer, moyennant services.<br>... Ou pas  
>-Eh, eh, eh, attends, je ne peux pas te faire traverser moi... L'effaceur passe aujourd'hui.<br>-Arrangez vous avec Nemu Kurotsuchi... Je pense qu'elle acceptera de le déplacer d'un jour.  
>-... Tu crois? Oh, eh bien, d'accord.<br>-Au pire, je ferais avec.  
>-... C'est vrai que la plupart du temps que tu essayes de passer, tu tombes sur les mauvais jours. Tu devrais finir par y être habitué.<br>-Donc?  
>-Je vais voir. Tu veux du thé en attendant? Tu à l'air nerveux.<br>-Oui, merci.  
>-Ururuuuuuuu! Je te laisse t'en occuper, je reviens dans plus tard!<p>

oOo

-Voilà, le passage est prêt. Tu viens?  
>-L'effaceur?<br>-Il passera dans une heure ou deux. Tu avais raison, Nemu a pu s'arranger.  
>-Mmmm.<br>-Tu me suis?  
>-Mmm.<br>-... Laisses moi deviner; tu es préoccupé?  
>Uryu ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Avant de rentrer dans le Senkaimon, il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de recoudre ou même de se refaire une tenue quincy. Tant pis. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir tout simple, d'une chemise blanche et d'un blazer noir. Un costard en version un peu plus décontracté, ce qu'il aurait pu porter n'importe quel autre jour en n'importe quelle occasion.<br>Le temps de passage lui paru interminablement court. À vrai dire, la matière noire et coulante qui composait les murs n'était pas très inspiratrice.  
>Voire déprimante.<em><br>"Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi?"_  
>La lumière apparu trop vite à son gout.<em><br>"Tiens, j'ai oublié de demander à Urahara ou j'allais atterir... Tsss, ça ne me ressemble pas, ça."_  
>Il sortit et arriva entouré d'arbres. Peut être une foret? Il sentit un reiatsu familier et avisa Nemu qui se tenait non loin. Tiens, c'était amusant, il n'avait pas pensé avoir un jour l'occasion de la voir... <em>Sourire.<em>  
>Avant qu'il ait pu lui poser la moindre question elle activa son shunpo et disparu.<em><br>"...Ah. Bon, il semblerait que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ou je suis et... Ce que je suis censé faire. Et si je rejoignais le Seireitei? J'aurais plus de chance de... De Le trouver, non? Oh, je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir. Enfin, si, je le crains et je le désire à la fois.  
>Jamais été aussi stressé... Reprends toi, Uryu... reprends toi... Bon, oublie. À moins qu'elle ne m'ait laissé en plan pour aller le chercher? Ce serait sans doute pire. Bon, j'y vais. Je suppose que je dois suivre les émanations de reiatsu?"<em>  
>Il soupira, replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et se mit en marche. Il sentit peu à peu ses pensées dériver de nouveau. Il se mit à élaborer des scénarios, par dizaines, de leurs retrouvailles. Lorsque son imagination un peu trop fertile lui proposa l'image peu probable d'un double suicide amoureux, il sourit sans le vouloir.<p>

"J'aime bien te voir sourire, aussi..." Lui souffla une voix à l'oreille.  
>Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser, une mèche de cheveux bleus lui passa sous le nez. Une odeur d'encens et de sang lui monta aux narines et Mayuri Kurotsuchi lui fit face soudainement.<br>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer et l'attirer contre le hakama odorant du capitaine. Il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de perler au coin de ses paupières, ni ses doigts de se refermer sur le tissus du manteau.  
>Une évidence.<br>Une évidence et tant de haine.  
>-Je...<br>-Tu as maigri. Tes yeux sont cernés. Tu as le teint pâle. Il y a une tâche de sang sur ta gorge.  
>-Je...<em><br>"Pourquoi je suis là, déjà? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime. Et merde."_  
>Il le repoussa légèrement, le fixa. Son manteau était froissé, sa coiffe et son maquillage, disparu. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, un peu rouges et plus hystériques que d'habitude. Était il apparu ainsi devant ses shinigamis? Uryu était un peu déçu. Quelques traces de blanc et de noir subsistaient autour de ses yeux et au niveau de sa mâchoire.<br>-Tu viens juste de retirer ton maquillage?  
>-Effectivement...<br>Mayuri avisa les marques de scarification que les deux boutons détachés de sa chemise laissaient paraître. Il sourit et se mit à défaire les autres.  
>-Euh... A-Arrêtes!<br>-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste t'examiner.  
>-Pardon?<br>-J'avais placé un antidépresseur dans ton thé et je veux savoir pourquoi il n'a pas fait effet.  
>-Tu aurais pu t'arranger pour ne pas avoir à me donner des antidépresseurs aussi.<br>-Impossible, car ni toi ni moi n'aurions su l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi.  
>-...Ts.<br>-Tu te demandes si ça n'aurait pas été plus salutaire pour toi? Pourtant, tu es là. J'en déduis que tu viens soit te suicider dans mes bras, ce qui serait un spectacle aussi fascinant que frustrant, soit m'expliquer tes propres sentiments. Cette option est ma favorite. Je crois.  
>Uryu resta une minute sans rien dire, un peu étonné.<br>-Tu savais que j'allais venir?  
>-Pas avant de sentir ton reiatsu, il y a une demi heure. Je ne surveillais plus les bactéries que j'avais placé en toi.<br>-Pour quelle raison?  
>-... 0<br>Uryu redressa ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance. Le shinigami avait découverts ses bras et s'appliquait à observer ses cicatrices en lâchant de petits "tss" agacés.  
>-Je... Je suis désolé.<br>-De?  
>-De... Tout ça.<br>-Pas autant que moi.  
>-Tu...<br>-Tu m'as pardonné?  
>Uryu se mordit les lèvres, réfléchissant quelques secondes à cette question.<br>-Je... Je n'en suis pas sûr.  
>-Oh.<br>Il était peiné. Cela se voyait. Uryu eut un pincement au cœur.  
>-Tu m'avais parlé d'un liquide qui pourrait m'aider à... à oublier.<br>-Cet elixir? Non, je refuse.  
>-Pardon? Mais... Pourquoi?<br>Mayuri se redressa et planta son regard fou dans les yeux d'Uryu.  
>-Disons que j'ai enfin une chance de t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Ça gâcherait tout.<br>-Oh.  
>-De toute façon, j'ai dû le détruire.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Je pensais que Nemu voudrait l'utiliser.<br>-Sur moi? Mais... Pourquoi?  
>-Ts ts ts. Tu es bien capable de le deviner.<br>-Mayuri?  
>Le capitaine sourit en entendant son prénom.<br>-Oui, mon garçon?  
>-Je... Je crois que...<br>-Tu me détestes? Tu me hais?  
>-N-Non...<br>-C'est une amélioration.  
>Il glissa ses mains sur les flancs d'Uryu, sentant saillir ses côtes en dessous de sa chemise, et l'attira contre lui.<br>-Parce que moi, je t'aime...  
>Les yeux bleus de l'archer s'ouvrirent en grand, puis se refermèrent apaisés. Il sentit quelques larmes perler, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal d'empêcher de s'échapper. Son esprit tournait à plein régime.<br>-Est ce que tu te rends compte que nous sommes le... Euh...  
>-Le couple?<br>-Soit. Le couple le plus improbable de la terre et de la soul society réuni.  
>Mayuri ricana, agita son bras en l'air.<br>-Il était déjà improbable que toi ou moi soyons en couple avec qui que ce soit, alors...  
>-Dois je me sentir insulté?<br>-Fais comme tu veux.  
>-Ts.<br>-Tu m'intrigues. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir ici.  
>-Moi non plus.<br>-Je n'aurais pas plus d'explications?  
>-Non. Enfin, si.<br>La tête appuyée sur l'épaule du capitaine, il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes.  
>-... M-Moi aussi.<br>Il le sentit sourire et se détendre imperceptiblement.  
>-... Ce qui, compte tenu de la situation, ne veux pas <em>forcément<em> dire que je ne me suiciderais pas dans tes bras.  
>-Hin hin hin.<br>Mayuri se recula et fit un geste bizarre avec sa main, puis sortit un appareil bizarre de son manteau.  
>-Ooh, il semblerait que je sois appelé par mes subordonnés. Tch. Veux tu venir avec moi au laboratoires?<br>-Tu veux une réponse franche?  
>-Quincy, Quincy, Quincy...<br>-... Il serait peut être temps que tu te rappelle de mon nom... Je suis Uryu.

_"Je n'imaginais pas vraiment ma vie comme ça, mais... Je suppose que tant pis"_

* * *

><p>Voilà^^<br>J'ai essayé de faire un happy ending. J'ai pas mal hésité mais finalement... Je suis gentille hein?  
><strong>Tu parles, c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé -'<strong>  
>Merci à ma petite voix dedans ma tête, alias Qyume, ma bêta lectrice qui a tout corrigé.<br>**Et écrit la fin de ta fic aussi**.  
>Oui, aussi ^^'<br>**Yo, Enchantée^^**  
>Mais les lectrices me l'ont pas mal demandé aussi.<br>**Comme si tu t'etais soucié de leur avis^^  
><strong>Eeeeeeh! dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai!**  
>Mouais.<strong>  
>C'est vraiment un plaisir de travailler avec toi...<br>**J'ai mis trois jours à m'en remettre, quand tu m'as envoyé le lemon à corriger... Comment tu as pu écrire ça? Même moi ça m'étonne là... **  
>Tu l'as repris et amélioré...<br>**Calomnie!**  
>... Idiote. J'ajoute que c'est aussi elle qui a écrit la scène du cimetière, même si je l'ai déjà dis plus haut.<br>**Ouais. La folie, c'est mon trip à moi.**  
>Et je m'excuse envers les infirmières scolaires. Je n'ai rien contre elles, c'est juste que je crois que j'ai été traumatisé par le nombre d'adultes qui ne me comprenaient pas dans mon enfance et qui décidaient qu'ils savaient beaucoup mieux que moi ce qui était bien pour moi. Bien que parfois ils aient eu raison.<br>**De même. **  
>Bref! A plus tard, pour ma prochaine fiction (ou pas, je sais pas^^) merci d'avoir lu nos divagation et notre fanfiction!<p>

Comment te dire - **Qyume**


End file.
